HEBIMAN
by Processing Data
Summary: "Ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya aku pulang." ujar Sakura kemudian berdiri. Ia tak tahan dengan degupan jantungnya yang terus menggila saat di dekat Sasuke. Ia belum terbiasa dengan rasa yang seperti ini. Sebelum ia jatuh pingsan karena serangan jantung, sebelum taring ularnya muncul lagi, lebih baik ia pergi.
1. Someone Mysterious

HEBIMAN

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns the charas and I own this story

Warning: It's a SasuSaku story, AU, Typo(es), confusing plot (perhaps).

This is my second story about SasuSaku. Hope you'll like it. But, if you don't, please don't give me flame. Any polite review will be accepted with opened hands.

Enjoy! ^-^

Sakura sudah lama menantikan ini. _Shooting_ pertama _video clip _dari _single_nya yang pertama. Ia suka tempat _shooting_ pertamanya ini. Suasananya seperti hutan di musim gugur, dengan banyak pohon-pohon berbatang ramping dan dedaunan kering yang menutupi tanahnya, hutan akasia. Cuacanya sendiri cerah. Populasi awan tampak sangat sedikit. Hanya dedaunan pohon akasia yang belum gugur di hutan itu yang menjadi filter teriknya cahaya matahari bagi kepala-kepala manusia yang sedang bekerja di sana, selain rambut tentunya.

"Kakashi-_buchou_, bolehkah aku berkeliling sebentar?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu, tapi sebaiknya jangan jauh-jauh, na?" jawab Kakashi, dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

Sakura pun berjalan santai sendirian menikmati atmosfer hutan yang sejuk. Ya, meskipun cuacanya cerah tak berawan, udara di sana masih tetap sejuk. Bagaimana tidak, lokasinya berada 330m dari permukaan laut, terlebih ini masih pagi hari dan terdapat banyak filter udara. Sakura menarik napas dalam menyesapi bersihnya udara sambil memejamkan mata. Senyumnya tak berhenti mengembang sampai suatu suara menginterupsinya. Bukan, bukan Kakashi yang memanggilnya, tetapi suara desisan dan gesekan daun kering dari balik sebuah pohon yang paling besar di antara pohon-pohon akasia di sana.

Pohon itu sepertinya masih sejenis dengan pohon-pohon lain di sana, tapi ukurannya lebih besar dan mungin usianya paling tua. Entah kenapa, pohon itu begitu menarik Sakura untuk mendekatinya. Sakura meraba kulit batang pohon itu perlahan. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh mengganjal di hatinya. Lalu Sakura merasakan hawa keberadaan makhluk hidup di belakangnya, sekitar empat meter di belakangnya.

"Apa yang seorang gadis lakukan di tengah hutan sendirian?" tanya suara yang diyakini sakura berasal dari hawa itu. Sakura kemudian berputar. Aneh juga ia mendapati seorang pemuda tampan di tengah hutan begini. Oh, tentu saja ia dan _crews shooting_nya adalah pengecualian. Lagipula, ia tak pernah lihat _crew_ yang rupanya seperti pria ini dan ini sudah cukup jauh dari lokasi _shooting._ Tunggu. Jauh? Sakura, apa yang dikatakan Kakashi tentang pergi jauh?!

"Oh, aa-aku, hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar. Aku akan pergi." Sakura sepertinya salah tingkah. Ya, pemuda itu memang tampan. Apa author sudah bilang tadi? Pria itu tampan dan jelas menarik, tapi auranya itu… menyeramkan dan dingin. Sakura sampai tak tahan ingin pergi menjauh.

*Hebiman*

Sakura kembali dengan wajah kebingungan. Langkahnya lambat dan sesekali ia berbalik melihat arah ia datang. Ia seperti mencoba memastikan sesuatu, tapi ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang coba ia pastikan.

"Sakura, dari mana saja kau? Ayo, kita ganti _costum_mu." kata _crew _bagian _wardrobe _lembut. Temari, _crew_ tersebut, menggiring Sakura menuju tenda _wardrobe_.

*Hebiman*

"Kau cantik sekali." puji Temari seraya menatap Sakura dari pantulan cermin _top-to-toe_ di depan Sakura. Ia kemudian pergi keluar tenda, sedangkan Sakura… ia masih tersenyum menatap penampilannya puas. Lalu ia teringat akan pemuda yang ia temui di tengah hutan tadi. Harusnya ia tak usah penasaran. Siapa tahu pemuda itu benar-benar adalah salah satu _crew, _seperti yang firasatnya katakan sebelumnya, atau seorang _traveler_ di sana, ah tapi rasanya tidak mungkin. Sejak saat itu, Sakura memiliki rasa penasaran yang besar.

Slap!

Suara tirai tenda yang tersingkap kencang membuat Sakura terkesiap dan berbalik. "Sakura, lima menit lagi, okay?" ujar seseorang yang menyingkap tirai tenda tadi, seorang _crew shooting, _dan kemudian pergi begitu saja. Gerak cepat, huh?

*Hebiman*

Istirahat makan siang di sela kesibukan, apalagi jika dilakukan bersama-sama, pasti sangat menyenangkan. Sakura menjadi yang pertama selesai menghabiskan makan siangnya. Bisa dibilang begitu karena memang Sakura hanya menyantap seporsi kecil _boiled potatoes with peas and soys_ buatan ibunya. Sementara semua _crew _masih terlihat sibuk dengan acara makan siang bersama itu, Sakura berpikir bahwa jika ia pergi sebentar saja sekarang dan kembali sebelum waktu istirahat habis, tak akan ada yang menyadarinya. Maka dari itu, ia pergi diam-diam, mundur perlahan dan berlari menjauh, masih dengan gaun jingga panjang –_costum video clip_nya.

Terus terang, ia khawatir akan suatu hal. Sepanjang _shooting_ tadi perasannya tak bisa tenang. Walaupun Kakashi bilang 'mungkin' karena ini adalah _shooting_ pertama Sakura, tapi Sakura menyangkal hal itu dalam hatinya. Bukan, bukan karena itu. Ia harus memastikannya sekarang. Datang ke pohon besar tadi adalah pilihannya. Ya, pasti ada hubungannya dengan peristiwa tadi pagi, mungkin ada sesuatu yang tertinggal atau apa, dan pemuda itu... ah, apapun itu Sakura harus menyelesaikannya. Sakura pun mempercepat langkahnya.

Di sinilah ia kini, kembali ke pohon besar itu, menyentuhnya pelan dan… whuss! Angin kencang tiba-tiba datang membawa suara dentingan logam yang beradu. Seketika itu Sakura mundur dan bersembunyi di balik pohon besar. Dengan mata yang disipitkan untuk mencegah debu masuk ke matanya, Sakura melihat dua orang pemuda dengan pakaian serba hitam bertarung menggunakan pedang. Sakura ingin lari dari sana, tapi rasa keingintahuan mencegahnya. Kedua pemuda yang sedang bertarung ini bukanlah pemuda yang tadi pagi dijumpainya. Walaupun sama-sama mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, pemuda yang tadi pagi itu berambut hitam mencuat, sedangkan yang sekarang tengah bertarung ini berambut merah pendek dan yang lain cokelat jabrik. Mengetahui bahwa kedua pemuda itu bukanlah pemuda yang ia cari, dan juga ia tak mungkin menghentikan pertarungan hebat itu, maka Sakura memutuskan pergi menjauh dari sana dan kembali ke lokasi _shooting_.

*Hebiman*

"Kau punya hobi baru, ya? Menghilang dari pengawasanku?" ujar Kakashi.

"Ah, ano, itu, aku hanya, sedang tidak ada kerjaan tadi." belum sempat Kakashi membalas lagi ucapan Sakura, Sakura sudah memotongnya mencoba mengalihkan topic. "Oh, iya. Bukankah aku harus _touch up _sekarang?! Umm, Ino-_nee_, tolong _touch up_ aku sekarang!" ujar Sakura sambil berlalu. Kakashi hanya bisa menghela napas maklum.

*Hebiman*

_Video clip_ ini menceritakan seorang peri hutan yang kesepian. Di usianya yang menginjak masa remaja akhir, ia merana dan sering melamun memikirkan teman sejati. Saat di sungai, ia merendam setengah tubuhnya dalam air, membuat gaunnya yang ringan itu mengembang dan seolah melayang dalam air. Air sungai itu sangat jernih dengan arus yang tenang, memungkinkannya melihat beberapa ekor ikan berenang di dalamnya. Ikan-ikan itu sangat cantik. Warnanya jingga cerah seperti gaun si peri. Namun, saat si peri ingin menjangkau ikan itu, ikan itu malah pergi menjauh, membuat si peri kecewa dan sadar akan kesendiriannya.

Saat di tengah hutan, di antara pohon-pohon ramping akasia, si peri bermain sendiri. Berlarian antar pepohonan, sesekali duduk di akarnya, menghamburkan dedaunan gugur ke udara, dan mulai bosan. Lalu sebuah kaki berbalut sepatu _boot _melangkah maju dengan perlahan seolah menunjukkan bahwa pemiliknya sedang mengendap-endap. Kaki itu tak sengaja menginjak ranting kering yang tergeletak di atas tanah di antara dedaunan kering yang telah gugur. Suara patahan ranting itu menginterupsi si peri dari kebosanannya.

Si peri berdiri dan menoleh ke sagala arah mencari sumber suara tersebut. Sementara dari balik pohon yang agak jauh di belakang tubuh si peri, seorang pemuda berpakaian mewah bak seorang pangeran muncul. Si peri berbalik dan terkejut mendapati ada makhluk yang mau mendekatinya. Pemuda itu membungkuk hormat dan menatap si peri seolah meminta izin untuk berteman.

Si peri pun menyambut hangat kehadiran sang pemuda. Mereka bermain bersama, berkejar-kejaran, bermain petak umpet, hingga matahari tenggelam mereka masih bersama, menyaksikan kunang-kunang, dan berdansa di tengah kemilaunya kunang-kunang. Namun pada akhirnya, mereka harus berpisah.

Hari berikutnya, si peri kembali ke tempat itu dan menunggu hadirnya pemuda yang kemarin. Namun, hingga matahari kembali tenggelam, pemuda itu tak juga kunjung datang. Ia pun kembali bermain sendiri. Ia duduk di tepian sungai, memainkan air sungai dengan jari-jari lentiknya, menatap cerminan dirinya yang dipantulkan air sungai. Kemudian sesuatu mengejutkannya hingga ia terjatuh ke dalam air sungai.

Seketika itu ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Itu hanya mimpi, mimpi dari seorang peri langit yang tertidur di siang bolong di atas gumpalan awan putih di atas langit dengan sebuah harpa kecil dipelukannya. Si peri teringat akan apa yang sedang ia lakukan sebelum terjatuh tidur, menyanyi sambil memainkan harpa. Ia pun melanjutkan nyanyiannya, lagu kesepian. Seperti lagu yang melatari _video clip_ ini, _lonely_.

*Hebiman*

"Cut! Save!" teriak sang sutradara. "Ya'! Bagus sekali. Kalian bekerja sangat baik. Sekarang kemasi semua barang-barang, kita kembali ke kota. Aku akan traktir kalian ramen ichiraku." sambungnya.

"Haii'!"/ "Yeah!"/ "Okay."/ "Sipp!"/ "Yosh!" jawaban para _crew_ bervariasi.

"Sakura, kau pendatang baru, tapi aku salut padamu. Kau punya bakat _acting_. Mungkin nanti jika ada proyek film baru, aku akan mengajakmu." ujar sang sutradara empat mata dengan Sakura.

"Arigatou, Sir." Sakura ber_ojigi _dan tersenyum puas. Lalu sang sutradara pamit undur diri. Tak lupa menepuk bahu Kakashi yang baru saja datang menghapiri Sakura.

"Dia bilang apa?" tanya Kakashi antusias.

*Hebiman*

Di Ichiraku Ramen…

"Sakura, apa kau baik?" tanya salah seorang _crew_.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." jawab Sakura.

"Y-ya… baiklah." _crew_ tersebut lalu meninggalkan Sakura dengan tidak yakinnya.

"Dia benar, Sakura. Kau tampak tidak baik. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Kakashi yang sejak tadi duduk di sampingnya.

"Ne, sebenarnya aku merasa tidak enak badan. Mungkin hanya kelelahan. Ini _shooting_ pertamaku, kan?!" sekali lagi, Sakura sadar bukan karena itu. Ada yang lain, yang menyebabkan tubuhnya tak terasa sehat seperti sebelum ia pergi ke lokasi _shooting_ itu, dan pikirannya pun kembali tertuju pada pemuda itu.

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu aku antar kau pulang sekarang saja agar kau bisa istirahat." Kakashi sudah akan beranjak dari duduknya ketika Sakura menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Aa, tidak perlu, Kakashi-_buchou. _Aku senang di sini." Sakura menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya untuk meyakinkan Kakashi.

"Huuft… baiklah, tapi kalau kau berubah pikiran, aku ada di sebelahmu."

"Hn. Arigatou." Sakura tersenyum lemah. Cukup sudah, author tak tahan lagi untuk memberi tahu readers tentang kebenarannya. Tidak, sebenarnya bukan kelelahan yang membuat wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya lesu. Ini adalah efek gigita-pft… mmm…! 'paskan –ku… mmm…! Toloong! (author dibekep hebiman).

*Hebiman*

Di kamar Sakura…

Sakura duduk di depan meja rias. Melepas jam tangannya, ia melihat sebuah bercak aneh dengan bentuk tak jelas di bagian pergelangan tangan dalamnya. Bercak itu berupa garis yang tidak lurus, berkelok, dan tidak bisa hilang. Ia berusaha mengabaikannya dengan menyisir rambut _pink _seketiaknya. Lama-kelamaan, ia melamun dan sekelebat ingatan pun terputar di otaknya.

"_Apa yang seorang gadis lakukan di tengah hutan sendirian?"_

"_Oh, selamat pagi. Aku sedang bekerja di sini. Umm, maksudku di bagian lain hutan ini. Di sana. Kami sedang shooting." Sakura berbicara dengan nada ceria. Ia tidak mau menimbulkan kesan buruk pada orang-orang yang baru dikenalinya, termasuk pemuda tampan di depannya. Tak lupa ia menunjukkan arah dimana para crews sedang bekerja._

"_Kami? Kau tidak sendirian?" tanya pemuda itu sambil mendekat._

"_I-iya." Sakura tidak yakin apa yang akan terjadi jika ia berkata 'iya', sebab sebab pemuda di depannya ini sepertinya tak suka._

"_Berapa banyak?" tanya pemuda itu lagi sambil masih mendekat, sementara Sakura mulai memundurkan langkahnya._

"_Aku tidak tahu pasti. Umm… dua bis, mungkin…" Sakura tak yakin akan baik-baik saja._

"_Kalian seharusnya tak di sini." gumam pemuda itu. Pemuda itu lalu berubah menjadi seekor ular kobra hitam raksasa, yang jika kepala dan leher(?)nya saja ditegakkan, maka tingginya akan menyamai Sakura._

_Sakura terkejut bukan main. Langkah mundurnya mendadak lemas. Ia jatuh terduduk dan masih mencoba untuk mundur menjauh. Mata menakutkan ular itu, Sakura tatap baik-baik, lurus, tanpa penghantar. Lama-kelamaan, emerald Sakura berubah kosong seolah terhipnotis. Lalu,-_

"_Ouch!" Sakura tersadar. Seekor ular baru saja mematuk Sakura di bagian sisi kiri betis kiri. Ular yang menggigitnya bukan ular raksasa yang tadi Sakura lihat. Itu hanya ular biasa dan luka Sakura juga tidak terlalu besar, tapi Sakura seolah tidar menyadari itu. Yang Sakura tahu adalah bahwa ia tersadar dari terpesonanya ia pada pemuda itu._

"_Oh, aa-aku, hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar. Aku akan pergi." Sakura sepertinya salah tingkah. Ya, pemuda itu memang tampan. Apa author sudah bilang tadi? Pria itu tampan dan jelas menarik, tapi auranya itu… menyeramkan dan dingin. Sakura sampai tak tahan ingin pergi menjauh_.

Flashback yang mengerikan, huh, Sakura? Sakura merasa pusing jika mengingat kejadian itu. Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk langsung pergi tidur tanpa makan malam. Tanpa disadari Sakura, bercak yang ada di pergelangan tangan dalamnya berubah semakin jelas.

to be continued…


	2. What Happen with Me?

HEBIMAN

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns the charas and I own this story

Warning: It's a SasuSaku story, AU, Typo(es), confusing plot (perhaps).

This is my second story about SasuSaku. Hope you'll like it. But, if you don't, please don't give me flame. Any polite review will be accepted with opened hands.

Enjoy! ^-^

Pagi hari begitu cepat datangnnya. Sakura kini sedang menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Aroma sabun yang segar menguar dari tubuhnya, pertanda ia sudah mandi.

"_Ohayou_,_ Kaa-san_, Saso-_chan_!" ujar Sakura ceria.

"Ohayou, sayang." jawab Ibu Sakura.

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu, nee-_chan_. Aku sudah dewasa." balas Adik Sakura, Sasori.

"Hm? Benarkah? Seingatku kau baru 13 tahun." sindir sakura.

"Tapi sikapku sudah lebih dewasa daripada kau. Seharusnya kau malu." balas Adik Sakura lagi.

"Huh?! Dasar adik menyebalkan." kesal Sakura.

"Bagaimana _shooting_mu kemarin?" Mebuki, Ibu Sakura, mencoba menengahi.

"Sangat-" jawaban antusias Sakura terinterupsi oleh ingatan buruknya mengenai ular, membuatnya sedikit ragu akan jawabannya. "mmm-menyenangkan."

"Baguslah. Oh iya, tadi Kakashi-_buchou_ telefon. Katanya penjualan RBT-mu mencapai rekor terlaris bulan ini." Mebuki belum selesai bicara. Terdengar tarikan nafas di sana, tanda ia akan melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tapi…

"Ouch!" Sakura meringis memegang bibirnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mebuki sedikit khawatir.

"Hmm… Tidak, hanya tergigit." jawab Sakura sambil masih menutup mulutnya.

"Itu berarti seseorang sedang membicarakanmu." celetuk Sasori. Sakura hanya mendelik ke arah Sasori, lalu meminum air putih.

"Baiklah, ibu lanjutkan. Jadi, dalam rangka merayakan rekor baru tersebut, produsermu berencana akan mengadakan acara semacam kumpul bersama dan kau diminta ke kantornya untuk mendiskusikan hal ini." jelas sang Ibu lumayan panjang.

"Hm, hm, baiklah, aw, ini sakit. _I'll be right back_." ujar Sakura dengan mulut yang sebisa mungkin tertutup karena perih. Sakura pun meninggalkan ruang makan menuju kamar mandinya.

*Hebiman*

Di kamar mandi…

"Ouwh, ini sakit sekali." gumam Sakura. Wajahnya meringis. Ia melihat luka di bagian dalam bibir bawahnya. Lalu ia melihat dua buah benda runcing menyembul dari balik bibir atasnya. Ia kemudian membuka lebar mulutnya dan- Tada…! Entah bagaimana Author menggambarkan ekspresi terkejut Sakura. Pokoknya begitulah. Sepasang taring runcing panjang terlihat jelas dimiliki oleh Sakura saat ini.

"Haaaaaaah!" Sakura menjerit tertahan. Nafasnya tersengal. Ia panik. Setelah dirasa bisa mengendalikan dirinya, ia keluar dari kamar mandi, berganti pakaian, dan segera pergi ke hutan itu.

*Hebiman*

"Kumohon, keluarlah." Sakura memejamkan matanya erat seraya mengelus kulit pohon itu. Berharap akan ada penjelasan di balik semua ini. Tapi Sakura, ini belum semua.

Hawa itu muncul lagi di belakangnya, kali ini tepat di balik tubuhnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" ucap pemuda itu.

"Haaa'!" Sakura menarik napas kaget dan segera berbalik. Tapi pijakannya tidak mantap Maksudku, kau tahu, kan? Akar. Sakura jatuh terduduk.

Di depannya, pemuda itu berjongkok untuk memperhatikan wajah Sakura lebih dekat, mengangkat dagu gadis itu, lalu menyeringai tipis. "Aku tahu kau akan kembali." Sakura dapat melihat sepasang taring panjang saat pemuda itu berbicara. Sama seperti miliknya.

Wajah takut Sakura berubah heran. "A-apa?!" pemuda itu hanya berdiri membelakangi Sakura dengan senyum tipis.

"S-sebenarnya… siapa kau? Ah, bukan, tapi… apa kau?" tanya Sakura setelah berhasil berdiri.

"Ikutlah denganku." pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak kenal kau." bentak Sakura sambil menuding pemuda itu. Enak saja, orang itu! Mengajak seorang gadis tanpa kenal lebih dulu. Dasar tidak sopan. Ia pikir, Sakura gadis macam apa?!

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke. Sekarang, ikut denganku!" Si Sasuke itu langsung saja menarik Sakura ke dalam portal tak kasat mata di batang pohon besar itu. Seolah-olah mereka akan membenturkan diri ke batang itu, Sakura memejamkan mata erat.

*Hebiman*

"Bangunlah! kita sudah sampai." ujar Sasuke tenang.

Sakura membuka matanya takut-takut. "Di mana ini?" Ini seperti bukan hutan yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Ini lebih hijau dan rindang.

Semakin dalam masuk ke hutan, semakin banyak dijumpai manusia-manusia berpenampilan aneh mirip ular. "Sasuke, sebaiknya kau bicara sekarang. Tempat apa ini dan kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Sakura meronta tak nyaman dari genggaman tangan Sasuke.

"Hhhh… Lihat siapa yang datang?! Makhluk lain, huh?" seorang pemuda berambut jabrik coklat datang menghampiri. Sakura sepertinya pernah melihat pemuda itu sebelumnya. Tapi… entahlah, Sakura tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Tidak, Kiba. Jangan ganggu dia. Dia bagian dari kita." Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan menyingsingkan lengan panjang baju Sakura untuk memperlihatkan bercak merah berbentuk ular yang belum sempurna di pergelangan dalam tangan Sakura.

"Oh, sebaiknya kau tidak membuat masalah." Kiba agak terkejut lalu mendelik ke Sasuke.

"Well, aku telah membuatnya." Sasuke menarik Sakura pergi menjauh dari Kiba membuat Kiba menggeram kesal karena merasa diacuhkan.

*Hebiman*

Di tempat yang sepi di dalam hutan yang hijau dan rindang…

"Haruno Sakura-" ucapa Sasuke terputus.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Sakura agak menuntut.

"Dengarkan aku. Mulai saat ini, kau adalah bagian dari kami, Hebiman." Sasuke tetap tenang.

"He-hebi… Hebiman?" apa ia salah dengar?

"Ya, manusia ular. Kau sudah tahu." masih tetap tenang.

"A-apa aku sudah mati?" Sakura gelagapan. Ia mengecek bagian tubuhnya yang bisa ia cek, pipi, leher, tangan…

"Tidak. Kau hanya berubah secara genetis. Aku yang mengubahmu." Sasuke tak pernah kehilangan ketenanganya.

"Genetis?" gumam Sakura pelan. "B-bagaimana bisa? Lalu, kenapa kau mengubahku? Apa tujuanmu?" nada bicara Sakura sedikit meninggi.

"Kau yang datang padaku, nona muda." Sasuke menyeringai sementara Sakura masih berpikir mengenai kalimat ini. "Kau tak perlu khawatir. Kau bisa kembali ke duniamu dan kembali ke dunia Hebiman, sesukamu. Tapi ingat, kau tidak akan lepas dari takdirmu." Sasuke merendahkan volume suaranya di kalimat terakhir.

"?!"

"Gunakan saja pikiranmu." seett… Seketika itu Sakura sudah berada di dunianya yang nyata. Tepatnya, di tangga darurat lantai 10 kantor produsernya. Di pintu _stainless steel_ di hadapannya, Sakura menatap refleksi dirinya, tanpa taring panjang. Langsung saja ia berjalan menuju ruang kerja produsernya.

"Permisi." ujar Sakura sambil membuka pintu ruangan.

"Aaa! Sakura! Masuklah! Aku dan Kakashi baru saja mulai." ya, sejak 30 menit yang lalu (Author menyambungkan).

Sakura dipersilahkan duduk dan saat Sakura telah benar-benar duduk, produser itu berbicara lagi. "Ini mengenai _single_mu itu. Hebat sekali, Sakura. _Well done_! _Video clip_mu juga. Aku dengar sutradara bule itu terus memujimu. Hahahaa…!" cerocos si produser.

"Itu biasa saja." jawab Sakura malu-malu.

"Ya, itu biasa saja." sambung Kakashi.

"Dalam rangka itu, aku akan mengajak kalian, _crew recording_, _crew shooting_, dan mungkin beberapa temanmu yang ingin kau ajak, ke suatu tempat untuk rekreasi. Hmmm… aku memikirkan sesuatu tentang alam. Bagaimana dengan _camping_?" selain menyukai hal-hal yang berbau alam dan petualangan, produser tambun itu memang suka memonopoli pembicaraan.

"Ah, ya! Bagaimana jika kita _camping_ di hutan tempatku _shooting_ kemarin? Aku kira tempatnya sangat bagus untuk ber_camping._" Sakura sengaja mengusulkan tempat itu agar ia bisa mengungkapkan misteri dalam otak dan hatinya saat ini. Ya, otak dan… hati. Ia harus tahu lebih dalam lagi mengenai manusia ular, makhluk yang melibatkan Sakura ke dalam dunianya.

"Boleh juga. Oke, jadi ini _deal_. Diskusi selesai." selanjutnya yang dilakukan mereka adalah menikmati minuman masing-masing sambil membicarakan _project_ berikutnya. Sakura dengan tehnya, produser dan Kakashi dengan kopi mereka. Baiklah, itu tidak penting.

*Hebiman*

Kakashi mengantarkan Sakura pulang. Di dalam mobilnya, Sakura terus melamunkan hal-hal aneh yang belakangan terjadi pada dirinya. Apa itu benar-benar terjadi ataukah ia hanya bermimpi? Kenapa harus terjadi? Kenapa harus dirinya? Kenapa-

"Jangan melamun terus, Sakura. Kau sedang tidak dalam masalah, kan?" Kakashi membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah! T-tidak, kok." jawab Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau dari mana tadi? Sepatumu tampak berdebu saat kau datang. Hmmm… seperti butiran tanah kering." alis Kakashi tampak sedikit bertautan, namun pandangannya masih fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Eh?" Sakura refleks melihat sepatu ketsnya. Ia lalu melamun lagi. Ia teringat bahwa ia masih ada di dunia hebiman saat itu dan tanpa ia sadari bagaimana caranya, ia sudah berada di dunia nyata.

"Gunakan pikiranmu." suara itu terngiang di pikirannya, tapi apa maksudnya?

"Sakura, kau melamun lagi." Kakashi memperingati.

"Ah! Maaf, aku hanya lupa menyikat sepatuku. Kakashi-_buchou_, aku turun di sini saja. Aku ingin mampir ke rumah temanku." Kakashi menurut.

Sementara Sakura melepas _safety belt_ dan membuka pintu mobil, Kakashi berkata, "Jangan pulang terlalu malam. Besok kau ada jadwal _perform_. Dan kalau kau butuh tumpangan, telefon saja aku, oke?"

"Oke, Kakashi-_buchou_. Aku mengerti. _Jaa_~" Sakura langsung melesat pergi. Berlari maksudku.

*Hebiman*

Di kamar Sakura…

Sakura masih mondar-mandir berpikir keras. 'Gunakan pikiranmu.', 'Gunakan pikranmu.', apa maksudnya. Oke , baiklah. _Here she tries_. Sakura memejamkan matanya memikirkan pemuda itu di dunia Hebiman.

Whusssh… Angin kencang menerpa wajahnya sekilas. Sakura pun membuka matanya. Kini ia berada di ruangan bernuansa kayu. Di depannya, duduklah Sasuke di sofa putar tunggal dengan posisi membelakangi Sakura.

"Tak kusangka kau akan kembali secepat ini." ujar Sasuke masih dalam posisi membelakangi Sakura.

"Aku hanya mencoba. Akuu… masih butuh penjelasan yang sejelas-jelasnya atas semua ini." nada bicara Sakura terdengar mengandung unsur penasaran sekaligus keraguan.

Sasuke memutar kursinya, berbalik menghadap Sakura. Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam-dalam, menemukan rasa ingin tahu yang amat dalam dari emeraldnya. Hening sejenak. "Ini adalah dunia Hebiman, Sakura. Kau dan aku adalah Hebiman. Menurut ramalan, seseorang yang terpilih akan datang untuk memberikan keturunan bagi putra atau putri mahkota kerajaan Hebiman. Kau adalah yang terpilih, Sakura. Dan aku, adalah putra mahkota itu." jelas Sasuke datar.

"Apa-apaan ini?" bisik Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya tampak tegang. "Maksudmu, kita akan menikah? Tidak! Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya gadis remaja tujuh belas tahun yang sedang bermimpi. Aku hanya sedang bermimpi. Aku mohon." suara Sakura terdengar semakin kecil. Pertanyaan yang ia layangkan untuk Sasuke pun kelamaan terdengar seperti perang batin.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap." Sasuke berkata sambil berlalu, seolah tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Namun kemudian ia berhenti sebentar, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga tujuh belas, seratus tujuh belas." dan melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali. Sakura hanya melongo memproses setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kyaaa!" teriakan Sakura menggema ke seluruh wilayah kompleks perumahannya dan ia pun terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. _Well_, sebenarnya itu nyata.

*Hebiman*

Flashback…

Saat Sakura mampir ke rumah temannya, Hinata. Sakura dan Hinata bercakap sambil menyiapkan minuman dan kudapan bersama. Tiba-tiba, Hinata yang indigo itu melencengkan pembicaraan. "Sakura, kau… entahlah ini buruk atau… justru baik, tapi sebaiknya kau berhati-hati saja. Makhluk itu… Bagaimana aku mengatakannya, ya? Dia… ambisius dan kejam. Dia tidak akan melepaskan apapun yang ia anggap miliknya, bagaimanapun caranya." ujar Hinata hati-hati. Sesekali sambil mengaduk teh yang sedang diraciknya.

"…" Sakura masih menunggu Hinata untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ah, aku ini bicara apa? Ayo!" Hinata tersenyum palsu. tanpa menatap Sakura lagi, Hinata pergi membawa minuman dan kudapan yang telah siap itu ke ruang keluarga untuk disantap bersama Sakura.

Flashback off…

*Hebiman*

Buruk. Hari ini buruk. Ini masih pagi dan Sakura terlihat kacau untuk tampil di panggung bahkan untuk keluar rumah.

"Ooh, Sakura. Sudah kubilang jangan tidur terlaru larut malam. Lihat kantung matamu itu. Seperti terisi segala macam alat Doraemon." ujar Kakashi.

"Ne, ne, Kakashi-_buchou, I'll fix it_." kata Ino yang baru datang dengan sekotak besar alat _make-up_nya.

*Hebiman*

"Tepuk tangan untuk Sakura!" teriak _host_ acara. Sakura tersenyum manis. "Kau memang keren, Sakura. Terima kasih atas _performance_nya." Sakura undur diri. "Ya! Jangan ke mana-mana karena setelah ini, Sakura akan hadir lagi di segmen selanjutnya. Tetap di 'Newsic Studio'!" ujar _host_ lagi pada pemirsa melalui kamera.

"_Good job_, Sakura. Ini." Kakashi menyodorkan air mineral pada Sakura di belakang panggung.

*Hebiman*

"Sakura, 5 menit lagi ya!" ujar _crew_ tv di sana.

"Haii'!" jawab Sakura semangat. Lalu, tiba-tiba perasaannya tak enak. Ia segera berlari menuju tasnya di sudut ruangan, mengambil cermin kecil miliknya dan mengintip kondisi taringnya. Ya, sesuai dugaannya, kembali memanjang, seperti dua taring panjang yang dimiliki ular kobra berbisa. Wah, wah, Sakura, 5 menit lagi kau harus tampil. -_-

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Bagaimana ini?" menengok ke kanan dan kiri. "Aku harus menemui Sasuke." gumam Sakura sambil memejamkan mata frustasi.

Whuusss… Sakura yakin, ia sekarang sudah berada di dunia Hebiman. Di tengah keramaian para Hebiman itu, Sakura berlari mencari Sasuke. Menabrak beberapa Hebiman, sambil terus berlari, sampai langkahnya dihentikan oleh seorang pemuda berambut jabrik coklat. Pemuda itu, Kiba, menangkap dan menahan kedua lengan atas Sakura. "Tenanglah."

"Di mana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. Kebetulan sekali ia bertemu Kiba di sini. Siapa tahu saja Kiba tahu di mana keberadaan Sasuke saat ini karena ia butuh tahu. Jadwal _perform_nya tidak bisa kompromi.

"Aku akan membawamu ke tempat Sasuke." Tinngg! Benar, kan. Kiba tahu di mana Sasuke. Tak percuma tubuhnya sakit karena menabrak tubuh kekar laki-laki. Sakura pun menurut saja saat Kiba menariknya pergi.

*Hebiman*

Kastil itu sangat besar sekaligus menyeramkan. Di ruangan yang sangat luas bak aula ini, Sakura berdiri di tengah-tengah sedangkan Kiba berjalan mengitari Sakura.

"Sayang sekali kau harus mengalami hal buruk ini, Sakura. Aku turut prihatin." ujar Kiba santai.

"Di mana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura menuntut. Masalahnya, waktunya tidak banyak.

"Oh, tenang saja. Ia akan datang… setelah mendengar ini!" seketika itu Kiba berubah menjadi sesosok ular raksasa yang sangat menyeramkan dalam waktu sepersekian detik.

"Kyaaaaaa!" teriakan Sakura menggema di telinga Sasuke yang sedang berada di suatu tempat yang lain.

to be continued…

Sepertinya, di chapter 2 ini feelnya kurang dapet, sumimasen ya minna…mudah-mudahan nggak ngecewain. Selanjutnya, author masih mengharapkan review yang membangun. Maklum, author masih pemula. Akhir kata, makasih udah baca, tunggu kelanjutannya ya…


	3. Strange Feeling

HEBIMAN

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns the charas and I own this story

Warning: It's a SasuSaku story, AU, Typo(es), confusing plot (perhaps).

This is my second story about SasuSaku. Hope you'll like it. But, if you don't, please don't give me flame. Any polite review will be accepted with opened hands.

Enjoy! ^-^

"Kyaaaaaa!"

"Suara itu. Sakura?!" Sasuke kemudian bergerak menuju tempat Sakura berada dan… di sinilah ia sekarang. Cepat sekali?! -_-

"Hentikan, Kiba." Sasuke menginterupsi. Kiba pun berubah kembali menjadi sosok manusia dengan taring panjang. Sakura yang jatuh terduduk terlihat masih membelalakkan mata karena terkejut, namun pandangannya kosong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hanya bermain-main dengan mainan baru." Kiba menjawab remeh, sementara Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura, mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Sakura berdiri.

Mendapat sentuhan dan tarikan dari tangan Sasuke, Sakura tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Pandangannya kini tak lagi kosong dan mengarah pada Sasuke. "Sasuke, tolong aku. Taringku, taringku, kau harus menghilangkannya saat ini. Aku tidak bisa menunjukkan ini pada orang banyak." cerocos Sakura seolah lupa akan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Kiba padanya.

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya." ujar Sasuke datar.

"K-kenapa? Bukankah saat itu-" Sakura melihat jam tangannya. "Haaaah! Waktuku tinggal dua menit." gumamnya kemudian.

"Taringmu akan muncul ketika tekanan darahmu naik. Seperti ketika marah… atau merasa terancam."

"Aku… memang sedang gugup tadi, tapi bukan perasaan terancam."

"Sama saja."

"Jadi, kalau tekanan darahku normal kembali, taring ini juga akan kembali normal?" tanya Sakura, mata bulatnya menatap mata Sasuke lurus.

"…" Sasuke tak menjawab. Matanya terlalu fokus pada pandangan mata Sakura. Mata itu begitu tertarik akan kepribadian Sakura. Ia baru pertama kali memperhatikan mata seorang gadis. Apa setiap gadis memiliki tatapan yang seperti ini? Tatapan yang Sakura layangkan memang bukan tatapan mata yang lembut, tapi kenapa terasa hangat? Sasuke, kau tidak sedang menyukai Sakura, kan?

Sakura mencoba menenangkan diri dengan menarik nafas dalam, membuangnya lewat mulut secara perlahan, dan mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya. Kemudian ia memikirkan untuk kembali ke dunia manusia, seketika itu ia menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke dan Kiba.

"Wow, cepat sekali perginya." celoteh Kiba santai. Sasuke hanya memejamkan mata. Entah apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

*Hebiman*

"Sakura? Mana Sakura? Oh, _there you are. Come on_! _It's your time_." ujar seorang _crew_ sambil membimbing Sakura menuju panggung.

"_Please welcome_… Sakura!" teriak _host_ acara dengan semangat.

"_Hallo, minna_!"sapa Sakura ramah.

"Oke, Sakura. Sebelum kau tampil, mari kita mengobrol sedikit." ujar si _host_ lagi.

"Ya." jawab Sakura singkat dan langsung disambut oleh pertanyaan dari si _host_.

"Kau adalah penyanyi pendatang baru dan lagumu sudah _booming_ seantero Jepang. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Tentu saja aku sangat senang dan bangga. Menjadi penyanyi adalah cita-citaku sejak lama. Apalagi jika musikku bisa menghibur dan disukai oleh semua penikmat musik di Jepang." jawab Sakura tanpa menghilangkan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Ouyeah, tentu saja. Lalu apakah ada orang yang menginspirasimu dalam berkarya? Idola, mungkin?"

"Ya, aku punya idola."

"Benarkah? Siapa?" tanya _host_ antusias.

"Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Aku mengidolakannya sejak SMP."

"Uzumaki yang anak band itu? Woaah… Dia memang keren sih." semua bertepuk tangan.

"Oh, oh, di segmen ini, tim kami punya kejutan untukmu. Sebelum itu, kau harus menutup matamu. Ingat, jangan mengintip." ujar _host_.

Saat Sakura memejamkan matanya, sesosok pemuda _blonde_ jabrik keluar dari balik layar LED sambil bernyanyi. Suara serak khas laki-laki itu membuat Sakura membuka matanya. Ekspresi kagum dan tak menyangka terlukis di wajahnya.

"Ya! Enjoy the show. This is Sakura and Naruto with Perhaps Love…!" teriak si _host_ sambil meninggalkan panggung, membiarkan pasangan idola-penggemar itu bernyanyi berdua.

*Hebiman*

"Kau terlihat senang sekali. Mentang-mentang baru berduet dengan sang idola." goda Kakashi. Saat ini ia dan Sakura baru saja keluar studio. Mereka berjalan menuju _basement_ untuk pulang.

"Hehehee… Tentu saja." Sakura masih senyum-senyum sendiri sampai ia teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, Kakashi-_buchou_, aku tidak punya jadwal _perform_ lagi kan hari ini?" tanya Sakura setelah memasuki mobil, sementara Kakashi menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Yupp." jawab Kakashi singkat tanpa menengok ke arah Sakura. Kali ini Kakashi sedang menyiapkan tiket pakir yang sepertinya ia lupa taruh di mana.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku dan Hinata sudah janjian untuk pergi _shopping _bersama. Sepertinya aku sudah telat. Aku pergi dulu ya, Kakashi-_buchou_! Sampai jumpa…" Sakura langsung keluar lagi dari mobil itu, berlari dan menghilang dari pandangan Kakashi.

*Hebiman*

"Sasuke!" Sasuke menoleh mendengar ada suara yang memanggilnya.

"Sasuke!" Sakura datang memeluk Sasuke sambil jingkrak-jingkrak senang.

Seolah tak memberikan Sasuke kesempatan untuk menjawab, Sakura terus berbicara, kali ini ia telah melepaskan pelukan spontannya tadi. "Sasuke, terima kasih ya untuk masalah gigi taring tadi. Berkat kau, aku bisa mengatasinya. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi di sana tadi? Aku berduet dengan idolaku! Kyaaa! Aku senang sekali." celoteh Sakura kelewat senang.

"Oh, iya. Kau sedang apa?" Sakura mengulurkan lehernya untuk melihat pekerjaan Sasuke.

"Membersihkan pedang." jawab Sasuke datar. (Atau sedang berusaha menutupi kegugupannya atas pelukan Sakura tadi?)

"Kau _jago_ main pedang? Hebat sekali." puji Sakura, tapi nadanya tidak berlebihan.

"Bukan 'main', tapi 'menggunakan'." koreksi Sasuke.

"Iya, iya. Eh, karena aku sedang senang, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" alis Sakura terangkat dan matanya membulat berkilauan memberikan penawarannya.

"Jalan-jalan?" tanya Sasuke. Agaknya ia ragu dengan apa yang dimaksud Sakura dengan 'jalan-jalan'. Yang benar saja, ia bahkan belum tahu daerah sini dan dia sudah mengajak jalan-jalan.

"Di dunia Hebiman." tambah Sakura.

"…" Sasuke menatap Sakura tak yakin.

"Yaa… bagaimanapun, aku adalah bagian dari hebiman sekarang. Cepat atau lambat aku harus tahu daerah sekitar sini. Lagipula, aku juga akan menjadi istrimu, bukan?" nada suara sakura terdengar agak ragu, mungkin ia malu.

"Memangnya kau sudah siap?" pertanyaan Sasuke menyentak naluri Sakura.

"Ummm… ya… tidak juga, sih. Ya sudahlah, ayo kita jalan-jalan." Sakura berjalan duluan menutupi salah tingkahnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mengikuti langkah Sakura.

*Hebiman*

Di pasar…

"Waah! Ternyata di dunia Hebiman ini pasarnya sama saja ya? Ramai. Hanya saja tidak ada sayuran di sini." tanggap Sakura sambil mengedarkan pandangan mengamati sekitar.

"…" Sasuke tak menghiraukan Sakura. Ia berjalan tetap dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Oh iya, manusia ular, apa yang kalian makan? Apa sama seperti ular-ular pada umumnya? Tikus, katak? Hm?" tanya Sakura dengan menolehkan kepala ke arah Sasuke di sebelah kirinya.

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali, huh?" Sakura sempat kesal dengan kata-kata Sasuke ini. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, tapi Sasuke belum selesai bicara. "Kami makan daging, apapun itu. Tapi tidak dalam keadaan mentah. Kau tak perlu khawatir." nada suaranya masih saja datar. Oh, ayolah.

Sakura menghela napas lega. "Haaah~, syukurlah. Kukira aku harus menelan bulat-bulat tikus hidup. Yaacks!" mungkin Sakura memang benar-benar membayangkannya, tampak sekali di wajahnya bahwa ia jijik.

"Kalau darah, kami minum langsung." sambung Sasuke.

"Apa?!" tubuh Sakura menegang, langkahnya berhenti. Bayangan itu seungguh mengerikan dan menjijikan.

"Kau tak akan melamun di tengah pasar hingga pasarnya tutup, kan?" interupsi Sasuke yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Sakura. Sakura pun tersadar dan berlari kecil menyejajarkan langkah dengan Sasuke, kemudian kembali mengedarkan pandangan mengelilingi pasar.

"Ah, lihat. Itu distro, kan? Ahahaa… seperti di dunia manusia saja. Ayo kita ke sana!" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke.

Di toko itu, Sakura melihat bermacam-macam model pakaian dan aksesoris yang biasa dikenakan para hebiman. "Ah~, yang ini bagus sekali. Aku suka. Belikan untukku ya, sasuke. Aku kan tidak punya mata uang sini." Sakura menunjukkan _puppy-eyes_nya.

"Hn. Cepatlah." dan entah kenapa, Sasuke mau saja menuruti suara memohon itu dengan mudah. Bukan masalah nominal uang yang harus Sasuke keluarkan. Tapi, kau tahu kan, tipe orang seperti Sasuke, dingin, tidak peduli, dan seterusnya.

"Haaa'! Benarkah? Kyaaa! Terima kasih, Sasuke." seperti anak kecil yang akan dibelikan mainan oleh ayahnya, Sakura mengguncangkan kedua tangan Sasuke sangking senangnya. Dan saat itu pula…

'Ada apa ini?' batin Sasuke. Sasuke merasakan perasaan yang begitu menyenangkan. Saat ini ia merasa seperti dalam _slow motion_. Melihat senyum sumringah Sakura, dan merasakan genggaman tangan Sakura, dadanya seperti didobrak oleh jantungnya sendiri. Tanpa sadar ia melengkungkan senyum tipis dan merona merah.

to be continued

How do you think? Semoga ga garing ya… Selanjutnya, author mengharapkan masukan-masukannya. Akhir kata, makasih udah baca… ^-^b


	4. Bashful

HEBIMAN

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns the charas and I own this story

Warning: It's a SasuSaku story, AU, Typo(es), confusing plot (perhaps).

This is my second story about SasuSaku. Hope you'll like it. But, if you don't, please don't give me flame. Any polite review will be accepted with opened hands.

Enjoy! ^-^

Suasana sore yang tenteram menjadi latar perjalanan mereka. Matahari tampak lebih besar saat akan terbenam. Menambah kesan hangat seakan menggambarkan hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura yang juga mulai menghangat. Ya, menghangat.

"Hey, Sasuke! Kau sedang mengajakku ke mana, sih?!" tanya Sakura sedikit menuntut.

"Hn. Kita sudah sampai." kata Sasuke yang saat itu juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa?! Tempat apa ini?" Sakura kurang percaya jika mereka benar-benar sudah sampai.

"Ini taman." jawab Sasuke lagi. Kali ini sambil mendudukkan diri di salah satu dahan pohon besar yang melintang rendah.

"Taman? Ini taman? Tapi- hanya ada pohon di sini?" dan seolah baru sadar Sakura berkata lagi, "Oh, jadi beginilah taman di dunia hebiman?" Sakura meneliti lagi tempat di mana ia berada sekarang. Tanahnya berbukit-bukit seperti taman yang ada di serial tv anak kesukaannya, Teletubbies. Hanya saja, ke manapun matanya memandang, yang terlihat adalah pepohonan berbatang besar dengan daun yang rimbun dan dahan-dahan rendah. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, taman kan memang tempat bermain, bersantai, dan melakukan berbagai macam kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan sosial. Kalau di dunia hebiman tamannya hanya ada pohon, mungkin itu adalah hal yang wajar-wajar saja. Hebiman kan setengah ular, dan ular pada umumnya menyukai pepohonan. Setidaknya, itulah yang dipikirkan Sakura.

"Berhenti menyebut hebiman seolah kau makhluk lain." titah Sasuke.

"Huh? Aku kan memang makhluk lain… sebelum kau mengubahku menjadi hebiman tanpa izin." gerutu Sakura. Ia menekankan kata 'kau' sambil menuding Sasuke.

"Ceh." antara mendecih dan terkekeh, Sasuke menanggapi Sakura.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura lagi. Sakura benar-benar cerewet, huh, Sasuke?

Mengambil napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, Sasuke lalu menjawab, "Diamlah sebentar. Kau terlalu cerewet. Biarkan mulutmu beristirahat." mendengar jawaban kecut dari Sasuke, Sakura menggerutu tanpa suara sambil mendelik ke arah Sasuke.

Merasa tidak ada kerjaan (atau mungkin merasa tidak ada hal yang bisa ditanyakan lagi), Sakura pun membuka belanjaannya. Hanya satu item, yaitu sebuah jaket bertudung yang panjangnya mencapai 10 cm di atas lutut, berlapiskan manik-manik hitam yang berkilauan seolah itu sisik ular. Sakura menatap jaket itu kagum. 'Apa hebiman juga memikirkan fashion sehingga bisa menciptakan pakaian indah macam ini?' batin Sakura. Kemudian Sakura memakaikan jaket itu pada tubuhnya, begitu juga dengan bagian tudungnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?", tanya Sakura pada Sasuke dengan wajah antusias yang diarahkan bergantian ke arah Sasuke dan jaketnya. Sakura merentangkan tangannya, sesekali berputar untuk memamerkan jaket yang ia kenakan.

"…" Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Sakura datar lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kirinya, ke arah di mana matahari terbenam.

Sakura lantas mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Benar juga. Kau kan pasti sudah biasa melihat yang seperti ini. Huft! Menyebalkan." Sakura membuang pandangannya ke arah kanannya, tepatnya ke arah kepala Sasuke menghadap sambil terus memasang wajah cemberut. Sakura memang bukan orang yang akan menyembunyikan perasaanya. Kalau ia kecewa, maka itu akan terlihat di wajahnya.

Mendengar penuturan Sakura barusan, Sasuke lalu melirik diam-diam ke arah Sakura di depannya sementara kepalanya tetap pada posisi menoleh ke kiri. Ia melihat Sakura sedang menolehkan kepala ke kanan, sehingga ia bisa melihat sisi wajah sebelah kiri Sakura. Wajah Sakura tampak kesal dengan bibir manyunnya, membuat Sasuke sedikit terkekeh geli.

Sejurus, Sasuke tersadar. Apa yang sedang ia tertawakan? Apakah baru saja ia tertawa? Ia tak pernah tahu kalau ia bisa melakukan itu. Rasa hangat pun menjalari dadanya. Rasanya seperti oksigen segar memenuhi paru-parunya. Sasuke pun menatap Sakura penuh sekarang. Meneliti apa yang sebenarnya telah dilakukan makhluk _pink_ itu padanya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Apa?" tanyanya heran dengan sedikit nada ketus. Masih kesal rupanya.

"Ayo kita pergi." ujar Sasuke sambil memutuskan kontak mata dengan Sakura dan bangkit dari duduknya. Tak terlihat memang jika Sasuke sedang menghindar dari suatu perasaan asing yang kemungkinan besar akan meruntuhkan kekerasan hatinya yang seperti batu karang di pulau Belitung.

"Mau ke mana kita sekarang?" tanya Sakura sangat-sangat antusias. Ya, Sakura memang manusia yang penuh antusias. Oh, atau mungkin sekarang Author harus sebut 'hebiman' yang penuh antusias. Bahkan ia sampai melupakan kekesalannya tadi.

Sakura baru saja akan melepaskan jaketnya sampai Sasuke menyentuh pundak Sakura. "Jangan dilepas! Cuacanya mulai mendung." Aaargh! Sasuke, harusnya kau bilang 'jangan dilepas! Kau cantik mengenakan itu.' Benar-benar tidak ada romantis-romantisnya.

"B-baiklah." Sakura sempat kaget atas tindakan Sasuke menyentuh pundaknya barusan, tapi ia putuskan untuk menurut saja karena apa yang dikatakan Sasuke ada benarnya juga. Cuaca mulai mendung. Tiupan angin pun sudah lebih dari sekedar sepoi-sepoi, menambah rasa dingin di kulit.

Sasuke mulai beranjak melangkahkan kakinya. Lalu Sakura buru-buru menyusul demi menyejajarkan langkah dengan Sasuke seraya berkata, "Hey! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Mau ke mana kita sekarang?"

"Nanti juga kau tahu." jawab Sasuke santai. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kecerewetan Sakura. Suara mereka pun semakin lama semakin tidak terdengar menandakan mereka sudah pergi jauh dari tempat itu.

*Hebiman*

Sebuah pemandangan padang ilalang yang diselingi oleh tumbuhnya bunga-bunga liar terpapar di hadapan Sakura dan Sasuke. Seperti biasa, Sakura tak dapat menyembunyikan kekaguman dan antusiasmenya pada hal menakjubkan itu. Lalu di beberapa titik dapat dilihat terdapat paviliun-paviliun yang dihubungkan dengan jalan setapak berbatu. Tempat yang sangat indah, seandainya langit dalam keadaan cerah. But over all, tempat ini cocok dijadikan lokasi _shooting video clip_. Dasar! Pikiran penyanyi.

Situs sejarah, itulah yang menjadi tujuan mereka saat ini. Sepi, bahkan hanya ada Sasuke dan Sakura saja. Tempat itu berupa beberapa paviliun yang setiap ruangannya berisi benda-benda yang berbeda. Misalnya saja paviliun tempat Sasuke dan Sakura berada sekarang, berisi benda-benda pusaka yang memiliki kekuatan magis.

"Woaaah… tempat ini keren! Lihat semua benda-benda ini! Menakjubkan!" ujar Sakura dengan suara tertahan sangking kagumnya.

"…" Sasuke hanya berjalan santai mengelilingi ruangan itu tanpa mau menggubris ketakjuban Sakura.

"Ah! Apa ini?!" mata Sakura berkilat kagum melihat sebuah benda logam kecil. "Apa ini liontin?" Sakura menghadapkan tubuh dan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke akan menjawab, Sakura menjulurkan tangannya perlahan untuk menyentuh benda logam itu. "Jangan disentuh!" interupsi Sasuke membuat Sakura menghentikan aksinya dan menoleh. "Setiap benda yang ada di sini memiliki kekuatan magis. Akan aktif jika disentuh." Sakura hanya membalas dengan 'oooh'.

"Oh, ya! Semua benda di sini memiliki ukiran, cap, ataupun gambar yang sama dengan bentuk liontin itu, ular dengan mahkota di kepalanya. Apa artinya itu?"

"Itu lambang kerajaan. Setiap raja yang berkuasa memiliki benda pusakanya sendiri. Saat masa pemerintahan seorang raja berakhir, benda pusaka miliknya akan disimpan di paviliun ini sebagai warisan. Liontin yang kau lihat tadi adalah peninggalan ayahku, raja sebelumnya. Sebenarnya ada sepasang, tapi aku menyimpan yang lainnya." jelas Sasuke sambil berkeliling tanpa menatap Sakura yang sejak tadi mengikuti di belakangnya.

Sekarang mereka sudah berada di beranda paviliun. Bisa terlihat oleh mereka langit biru dongker nyaris hitam tak berbintang menjatuhkan tetes-tetes air hujan dengan sangat halus. "Bagaimana dengan paviliun yang itu? Apa isinya? Ayo kita ke sana!" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke untuk ikut dengannya, tapi Sasuke hanya diam, tak bergeming. Sakura heran ada apa dengan Sasuke. Ekspresi wajah Sasuke saat ini tidak bisa ditebak. Yang jelas, bukan ekspresi dingin yang selama ini ia tunjukkan. "Sasuke?" panggil Sakura hati-hati. Kemudian Sasuke pun berjalan menuju paviliun yang ditunjuk Sakura seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Lagipula memangnya apa yang telah terjadi?

*Hebiman*

"I-ini…" suara Sakura beradu dengan suara hujan di luar. Ya, gerimis kini telah berubah menjadi hujan. Sakura menatap lukisan keluarga di sana. Pada bingkainya, terdapat tulisan Uchiha Fugaku. Lukisan itu adalah lukisan keluarga kerajaan masa pemerintahan sebelumnya. Seorang raja muda yang gagah, berdampingan dengan seorang wanita cantik. Lalu di antara mereka ada dua bocah laki-laki tampan. Mereka adalah Uchiha. Satu hal yang Sakura sadari, salah satu bocah lelaki dalam lukisan itu adalah Sasuke kecil. Di sebelah lukisan itu terdapat satu bingkai lukisan lagi yang bertuliskan Uchiha Sasuke, namun belum ada lukisan apapun di sana.

"Itu keluargaku. Mereka pergi berperang saat itu. Tapi, mereka tidak kembali." ujar Sasuke lemah.

'Pasti berat. Ia bahkan menceritakannya sebelum aku bertanya.' batin Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke prihatin. Walaupun Sasuke tetap mempertahankan mimik wajah datarnya, tapi dari kepalan tangan yang mengerat itu, Sakura dapat merasakan penyesalan, amarah, dan kesedihan yang bercampur menjadi satu.

"Bingkai di sebelahnya dipersiapkan untukku sebagai putra mahkota. Untuk keluarga baruku. Sebelum mendapatkan pendamping, aku belum bisa menjadi raja. Pemerintahan saat ini hanya dipegang oleh para tetua dan anggota dewan. Politik kami menjadi sangat rentan." Sasuke menguatkan dirinya. Ia menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Daripada itu, aku sangat merindukan keluargaku, terutama Ibu. Ibu bahkan sempat mengajarkanku tentang pernikahan dan kelanjutan masa pemerintahan sebelum ia pergi berperang. Padahal, yang aku tahu, bukan aku yang akan meneruskan tahta, tapi kakakku. Dan ternyata…" Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sorot matanya begitu sendu di mata Sakura. Di luar, hujan pun turun semakin deras seolah mengerti kesedihan Sasuke.

"Aku… turut prihatin." ujar Sakura. Ia berjalan ke sisi Sasuke, sementara Sasuke menutup matanya. Mungkin Sasuke sedang berusaha menahan perasannya atau bahkan sedang berusaha agar tidak menangis di depan Sakura. Sesampai di sisi Sasuke, Sakura menyentuh bahu Sasuke dengan lembut, mencoba untuk menghibur. Agar setidaknya Sasuke tahu bahwa ada ia di sini. Agar setidaknya Sasuke merasa bebannya tidak perlu ditanggung sendiri. Bagaimanapun, Sakura menyesal telah membuat Sasuke mengungkit kembali hal yang pasti sangat menyakitkan baginya.

Merasakan sentuhan lembut pada bahunya, Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan dan menoleh pada sosok yang menyentuh bahunya itu, Sakura… Memandang wajah manis yang tengah memasang mimik sedih sekaligus tersenyum untuknya. Menatap emerald yang bahkan tetap berkilau dengan sorot kesedihannya. Adegan tatap-menatap itu begitu sarat akan perasaan. Seolah mereka mengerti perasaan masing-masing lewat sorot mata mereka. Tanpa komando, Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, menyibak tudung jaket yang dikenakan Sakura dengan perlahan. Dan setelah itu, yang terjadi adalah…

Sasuke menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura…

Begitu lembut dan dalam…

Seolah dengan begitu, Sasuke menumpahkan segala perasannya…

Perasaan yang selama ini terkunci rapat dalam hatinya…

Perasaan tentang kesedihan, penyesalan, juga amarah yang tertahan…

Perasaan yang oleh gadis merah muda di depannya berhasil dikuras…

Diiringi suara hujan, ciuman itu semakin dalam…

Dan… ciuman itu pun menjadi ciuman yang sangat panjang…

*Hebiman*

Sementara itu, di paviliun tempat benda-benda pusaka disimpan, setiap lambang kerajaan pun berkilau memancarkan cahaya keemasan. Seperti cahaya matahari yang menerobos awan mendung, seolah berontak ingin keluar. Begitu juga dengan lambang ular di pergelangan tangan Sakura.

*Hebiman*

Sasuke yang memulai, maka Sasuke pula yang mengakhiri. Maksudku, ciuman itu. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Apa ia sudah gila? Ia lalu memperhatikan wajah Sakura, memastikan bahwa Sakura tidak marah atas apa yang telah ia lakukan. Sejak awal ia mencium Sakura, Sakura tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa. Dan sekarang pun, masih tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa. Sasuke jadi berpikir, apa ia telah menyakiti Sakura? Kenapa ia jadi takut sekarang? Perasaan sedihnya kini telah sirna berganti dengan perasaan cemas. Cemas akan gadis di hadapannya.

"Sakura?" suara Sasuke berhasil membawa jiwa Sakura kembali ke dunia di mana saat ini tubuhnya berada. Sakura menatap Sasuke sekilas, namun ia tak sanggup. Matanya bergerak tak tentu arah, mencari objek lain untuk dilihat asal jangan wajah itu. Ia tak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap sekarang. Haruskah ia kembali ke dunia manusia? Sekarang?

"Maafkan aku." ujar Sasuke lagi, menyadari ketidaknyamanan Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sakura berusaha tersenyum dan bersikap normal. Namun, senyum dan sikap yang ditunjukkan malah terlihat aneh. Lalu, ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia pun mengangkat tangan kirinya dan melihat ke sisi pergelangan tangan dalamnya. Lambang itu, yang semula berbentuk garis meliuk tak jelas, sekarang berkilau dan menunjukkan gambar lain. Gambar ular yang meliuk dengan tambahan ornamen-ornamen di sekelilingnya.

Sasuke yang juga menyaksikan itu tersenyum sangat tipis penuh arti menatap Sakura. Sementara Sakura membelalakkan mata menatap tangannya dan Sasuke bergantian seolah berkata, "Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa?"

*Hebiman*

Hujan telah reda. Langit memperlihatkan bintang-bintang kembali. Kini Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan di bawah taburan bintang. Secepat itu langit berubah, secepat itu pula suasana antara Sasuke dan Sakura berubah. Perjalanan mereka selanjutnya berlangsung sangat sunyi. Tidak ada celoteh Sakura lagi, tak ada pertanyaan segunung dari Sakura lagi, yang ada hanyalah keheningan. Sesampai di puncak bukit itu, Sasuke duduk di atas rerumputan diikuti oleh Sakura. Sasuke memandang langit dan berkata, "Indah, bukan?"

"Mm." gumam Sakura menyetujui. Ia juga tengah memandang langit.

"Pemandangan di bawah sana juga." Sasuke memandang ke bawah bukit di mana cahaya lampu yang menerangi pemukiman hebiman nampak kecil-kecil namun terang.

"Langit dan bumi tampak sama di saat yang bersamaan." ujar mereka bersamaan. Suasana canggung pun kembali terjadi. Padahal, baru saja mereka memulai pembicaraan baru.

"Ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya aku pulang." ujar Sakura kemudian berdiri. Ia tak tahan dengan degupan jantungnya yang terus menggila saat di dekat Sasuke. Ia belum terbiasa dengan rasa yang seperti ini. Sebelum ia jatuh pingsan karena serangan jantung, sebelum taring ularnya muncul lagi, lebih baik ia pergi.

Kurang lebih sama dengan apa yang dirasakan Sakura, hanya saja ada perasaan tak rela dalam hati Sasuke. Tapi, apa ia punya alasan untuk menahan Sakura lebih lama lagi di sisinya? Jawabannya, tidak. Maka, setelah ikut berdiri, Sasuke berkata, " Hn. Hati-hatilah." Sakura lalu melemparkan senyum canggung sekilas, sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

*Hebiman*

Di tempat lain, di dunia hebiman pada waktu yang sama. Di sebuah ruang bawah tanah yang remang dengan lantai dan dinding kayu, dua orang –ah, maksudku hebiman- berbeda gender duduk di kursi di sudut ruang yang berjauhan.

"Jadi… gadis itu adalah ancaman utama kita saat ini? Huh, lucu sekali." suara seorang wanita terdengar menggema di ruangan itu. Di sela kalimatnya ia bahkan tertawa meremehkan. Jari-jari tangannya yang berkuku panjang dan tajam mengelus bola kaca di depannya. Bola itu menampilkan gambar sosok-gadis-berambut-merah-muda yang bergerak seolah putaran film.

"Ya, gadis itu memang 'lucu'. Aku tertarik padanya." ujar pria muda yang duduk jauh darinya. Duduk santai di atas sofa di salah satu sudut ruangan yang temaram itu. Makna kata 'lucu' yang ia lontarkan sepertinya berbeda dengan apa yang dimaksudkan wanita tadi.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Kiba?!" amuk wanita berkuku panjang tadi sambil menampakkan taringnya yang berkilau runcing. Matanya mendelik tak suka.

"Hahahaa… Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Kin. Aku akan tetap berada di pihakmu. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh saat bilang tertarik padanya." ujar Kiba pada wanita berkuku panjang tadi yang ternyata bernama Kin.

"Kudengar, kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" kali ini terdengar suara wanita lainnya yang baru saja datang menuruni tangga. Sebut saja Rin.

"Yeah, dua kali." Kiba memiringkan kepala dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Dua?!" tanya Kin tak percaya. Sementara Kiba hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" tanya Rin pada Kin. Ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, kali ini teruju pada Kiba. "Kau bisa dekati dia dan mencegah pernikahan yang mulia Sasuke agar pemerintaha tetap kosong dan kerajaan bisa jatuh ke tangan kita… Sehingga kau-" ia menoleh ke arah Kin lagi, "tidak perlu cemas lagi." sambungnya. Mereka bertiga pun saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda. Rin dengan sorot mata santai dan salah satu alis terangkat. Kiba dengan sorot mata licik plus seringainya. Sedangkan Kin dengan sorot mata berpikir serius lalu seperti mendapat ilham, bibirnya perlahan mengembangkan senyum tipis.

to be continued…

How do you think? Please, tell me what I have to do on the next… Review me may be and…

Thanks for reading! (^-^)b


	5. Changes

HEBIMAN

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns the charas and I own this story

Warning: It's a SasuSaku story, AU, Typo(es), confusing plot (perhaps).

This is my second story about SasuSaku. Hope you'll like it. But, if you don't, please don't give me flame. Any polite review will be accepted with opened hands.

Enjoy! ^-^

"Ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya aku pulang." ujar Sakura kemudian berdiri. Ia tak tahan dengan degupan jantungnya yang terus menggila saat di dekat Sasuke. Ia belum terbiasa dengan rasa yang seperti ini. Sebelum ia jatuh pingsan karena serangan jantung, sebelum taring ularnya muncul lagi, lebih baik ia pergi.

Kurang lebih sama dengan apa yang dirasakan Sakura, hanya saja ada perasaan tak rela dalam hati Sasuke. Tapi, apa ia punya alasan untuk menahan Sakura lebih lama lagi di sisinya? Jawabannya, tidak. Maka, setelah ikut berdiri, Sasuke berkata, " Hn. Hati-hatilah." Sakura lalu melemparkan senyum canggung sekilas, sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

*Hebiman*

Apa yang telah terjadi antara Sakura dan Sasuke hari ini begitu mengganggu pikirannya, sampai-sampai Sakura salah memikirkan tempat tujuannya di dunia manusia. Kini Sakura mendarat di sela-sela bangunan ruko tak jauh dari rumahnya. Seharusnya ia langsung saja memikirkan kamar dan mendarat di dalamnya. Lagi-lagi ia harus menyalahkan pikirannya yang sedang kacau.

Sekarang, ia harus berjalan sendirian di tengah malam menuju rumahnya. Sekali lagi, pikirannya terlalu fokus pada apa yang terjadi antara ia dan Sasuke hari ini, sehingga ia tak lagi kepikiran tentang betapa berbahaya dan menyeramkannya berjalan sendirian di tengah malam.

*Hebiman*

Cklek!

Pintu utama kediaman Haruno (yang terbilang megah) terbuka. "Aku pulang." seru Sakura lemah. Langsung saja ia menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Dari dapur, sang Ibu yang sedang mengelap piring-piring bisa melihat Sakura yang tengah berjalan gontai.

"Sakura? Kau baru pulang?" tak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Sang Ibu hanya menatap maklum. Yah, Sakura kan seorang penyanyi sekarang. Ia pasti sibuk sekali hingga kelelahan begitu. Kira-kira begitulah pikiran sang Ibu.

Di lantai dua, Sakura berpas-pasan dengan adiknya, Sasori. Sasori yang kala itu sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri, sambil menenggak coke dari kaleng yang digenggamnya, menyapa "Hei, jaket yang bagus." Lalu masuk begitu saja ke kamarnya. Bukan sapaan yang pantas dari seorang adik.

Sakura sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Bukan karena ketidaksopanan Sasori barusan. Hanya saja… Sasori mengungkit jaketnya yang secara tidak langsung mengingatkan Sakura akan Sasuke, akan apa yang telah mereka lakukan hari ini. Bagaimana Sasuke menyentuh pundaknya agar tidak melepas jaket itu. Bagaimana Sasuke membuka tudung jaket itu perlahan. Bagaimana Sasuke kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Ah, itu membuat Sakura semakin pusing. Langkahnya ia percepat menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya Sakura di sebuah kamar bertema _classic palace_ yang adalah kamarnya sendiri, Sakura segera melepas tas selempang kecilnya dan melemparkannya ke arah sofa. Tak lupa ia melemparkan tubuhnya ke kasur tanpa berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya ia akan bangun kesiangan besok.

*Hebiman*

Ckiiit…

Suara _drifting_ khas mobil _sport _terdengar menggema di sebuah _basement_ hotel bintang lima. Mobil itu berhenti di depan pintu masuk hotel yang ada di_ basement_. Masuk ke bagian dalam mobil itu, maka kau akan mendengar lagu '_Low_' dengan volume besar dan argumentasi dua orang pemuda yang juga dengan volume besar.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Ban mobilku bisa aus kalau terus dipakai _drifting_!" Naruto Uzumaki memang tidak bisa santai kalau mengenai mobil _sport_ mahalnya. Apalagi yang mengemudikannya adalah _manager_nya yang (sedikit) sinting kalau sudah memegang stir, Rock Lee. Naruto bahkan lebih mempermasalahkan ban mobilnya daripada nyawanya sendiri. _-_

"Santai, _Bro_! itu namanya semangat masa muda." Lee mengepalkan tangannya di udara dengan semangat masa mudanya. Naruto jamin, siapa saja yang melihatnya akan meringis. Mendengar kampanye Lee mengenai semangat masa muda membuat Naruto memutar bola matanya refleks. 'Seperti biasa.' batinnya menggerutu bosan.

"Ya, sudah, sudah. Hentikan itu! Kau memalukan." ujar Naruto ketika ia melihat _security_ dan orang-orang di luar mobil melihat ke arah mobil yang mereka tumpangi. Kau tahu kan, Naruto itu seorang vokalis _band_ terkenal, Big Boys. Orang-orang pasti mengenali mobilnya. Ia tidak ingin dikerumuni dari luar mobil hingga ia terjebak dan terlambat untuk acara makan malamnya.

Ya, Naruto memang ada janji makan malam –malam ini- di salah satu restoran di hotel bintang lima itu. Tebak! Makan malam dengan siapa? Ha-ru-no Sa-ku-ra. _How come_?

Begini. Di hari setelah Naruto dan Sakura berduet, produser yang mengorbitkan Sakura benar-benar tertarik dengan _chemistry_ yang diperlihatkan Naruto dan Sakura di atas panggung. Ia berpikir, mungkin ini bisa dimanfaatkan untuk meningkatkan popularitas keduanya. Ia sudah membicarakan ini dengan produser band Big Boys dan produser band itu setuju. Mereka berdua pun memfasilitasi Naruto dan Sakura agar lebih dekat satu sama lain. Salah satunya, dengan _romantic dinner_ ini.

That's how they end up here…

*Hebiman*

Setelah beberapa kali membolak-balik halaman menu itu, Naruto memutuskan makanan yang ia inginkan. "_I'll have a Spinach & Ricotta Gnocchi_, _please_." si Pelayan bersetelan rapi mencatat pesanan Naruto.

"Minumannya, tuan?" tanya si Pelayan.

"Oh, iya. Aku hampir lupa. Hehehee… Aku pesan… _Orange-Carrot Juice_ saja." jawab Naruto kemudian. Si Pelayan mencatat lagi. Lalu pandangannya menuju Sakura, menunggu apa yang akan Sakura pesan.

"…" tapi Sakura tak kunjung menentukan pilihan. Tangannya masih setia membolak-balik halaman menu.

"Sakura?" Naruto mencoba mengembalikan jiwa Sakura ke sukmanya.

"Eh?" alis Sakura terangkat saat penglihatannya dipenuhi dengan wajah Naruto. Naruto melempar bola matanya ke arah si Pelayan, mengisyaratkan bahwa si Pelayan menunggu Sakura. "Oh, hmmm… Aku pesan… Aku… sama sepertimu saja." Sakura has no idea about what she'll has for that dinner. Melihat daftar menu yang ada, entah kenapa Sakura jadi tidak berselera. Maka ia putuskan untuk menyamakan pesanan dengan Naruto. Lagipula ia tidak perlu khawatir, selera Naruto tidak mungkin buruk. Ia kan orang kelas atas.

*Hebiman*

"Bagaimana misimu?" seorang pria bersetelan serba hitam sedang meneteskan suatu cairan ke dalam tabung berisi cairan lainnya. Semacam kegiatan yang dilakukan dalam lab.

"Sejauh ini, baik." jawab Sasuke pada pria yang menanyainya tadi. Ia kemudian duduk di kursi di samping pria itu dengan menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Dia sudah tahu semuanya?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Ya, aku memberitahunya tentang ramalan itu, pernikahan, hebiman…"

"Persembahan…?"

"…"

"Sudah kuduga, kau tidak bisa memberitahunya. Ada apa Sasuke? Apa kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Sai. aku bingung."

"Yah, apapun yang kau lakukan, tetap harus ada Uchiha yang dijadikan presembahan untuk-"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu…"

"Baguslah, Hm… Aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada janji dengan Gaara." Sai, pria tadi mengambil mantelnya yang tergantung manis di sebuah tiang berkail di dekat pintu. Sebelum ia keluar, ia berkata, "Dengar, aku sungguh menyesal. Kita baru pertama kali bertemu setelah dua tahun dan aku tidak bisa berbincang lebih lama denganmu padahal kau sedang ada masalah. Tapi, lain kali, aku akan punya waktu lebih banyak. Sampai jumpa, sobat." Selepas Sai benar-benar pergi dari ruangan itu, Sasuke menghela nafas lesu seraya menunduk. Sai baru saja mengingatkan Sasuke akan masalah lainnya.

*Hebiman*

Sejak awal makanan-makanan itu tersaji di depannya, Sakura sudah tidak menikmatinya, dan ini sudah lima belas menit. Sakura hanya menatap makanan-makanan itu dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti. Naruto jadi bertanya-tanya.

"Sakura, kau belum menyentuh makananmu sama sekali. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hm… Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Sakura sambil memaksakan senyum dan menyendok makanannya. Entahlah, Sakura tampak tak yakin dengan itu. Sakura memasukkan sesendok makanannya ke dalam mulut dengan hati-hati lalu mengunyahnya perlahan. Terlalu menghayati, sampai-sampai matanya menyipit. Membuang tatapannya ke mana saja sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, Sakura tampak sangat aneh.

"Sakura…? Kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

Glekk! Makanan itu sukses ditelan oleh Sakura. "Hm? Hm-mm… Aku baik-baik saja." Sakura memaksakan senyum lagi.

"Oh… Aku sempat khawatir. Bagaimana menurutmu makanannya?" Naruto tersenyum hangat, percaya bahwa Sakura tidak apa-apa.

"Hmmm… Ini enak, sungguh. Tapi sepertinya aku ingin mencoba menu lainnya. Boleh aku memesan lagi?" dan memang, sekarang dia sudah terlihat lebih baik.

"Oh, tentu. Tentu, Sakura. Kau boleh pesan apapun, berapa kalipun yang kau mau." ujar Naruto riang.

"Terima kasih, Naruto." Kali ini Sakura menunjukkan senyum sumringah. Lalu Sakura melambaikan tangannya untuk memanggil seorang pelayan.

"Ada yang bisa saya-"

"Aku ingin lihat daftar menunya lagi." potong Sakura. Naruto hanya tersenyum geli sekaligus senang melihat Sakura menjadi lebih bersemangat.

Sementara Sakura membolak-balik halaman menu, Naruto berujar "Kau tahu, aku mulai merasa bahwa aku tidak salah membawamu ke restoran ini. Begitu tahu kau adalah seorang vegetarian, aku langsung mereservasi tempat ini. Ini adalah restoran vegetarian terbaik se-Konoha." namun Sakura sama sekali tidak menggubris kata-kata Naruto.

Tap!

Sakura menutup buku menu itu sedikit terlalu keras. "Aku ingin beef steak dengan tingkat kematangan medium." What?! Bukankah baru saja Naruto bilang ini restoran vegetarian?

"Maaf, nona. Restoran kami hanya menyediakan makanan berbahan dasar non-hewani."

"Apa?!" nada suara Sakura sedikit meninggi.

"Err… Sakura…" Naruto ragu-ragu ingin menginterupsi Sakura. Jari telunjukknya sedikit ia acungkan.

"Naruto, ayo kita pindah restoran." Tanpa basa-basi, Sakura berdiri dan langsung menyeret Naruto keluar dari restoran itu. Tak lupa Naruto ucapkan 'terima kasih' dan 'maaf' pada pelayan yang menghadapi Sakura dan pelayan-pelayan lain yang mereka lewati termasuk _manager_ restoran itu.

*Hebiman*

Di sinilah mereka berada sekarang. Di sebuah kedai kecil yang menyediakan olahan daging. Sakura kini tengah melahap ham roll dan mini beef steak. Naruto hanya bisa menatap Sakura heran. Aneh, menurut informasi yang ia dapatkan dari managernya, Lee, Sakura adalah seorang vegetarian. Dan sekarang lihatlah apa yang terjadi.

'Lee… Aku akan memberimu pelajaran setelah ini. Berani-beraninya kau memberikan info yang salah padaku!' batin Naruto menggerutu.

"Eh? Naruto, kau tidak memakan makananmu?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Ohehee… Jangan khawatir Sakura, aku akan memakannya. Wah! Ini pasti enak. Kau memang punya selera yang sangat baik." Naruto tidak sedang berbohong. Hanya saja ia masih bertanya-tanya tentang Sakura, sehingga membuat raut wajahnya tampak tak meyakinkan.

*Hebiman*

"Hmm… Terima kasih untuk malam ini." ujar Sakura malu-malu sesaat setelah ia dan naruto keluar dari mobil sesaat setelah mobil yang mereka tumpangi sampai di depan kediaman Haruno. *taking breath*

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih. Terima kasih, Sakura." ujar Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

"…" Sakura hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Naruto yang bak perayu wanita ulung.

"Hey! Kenapa senyummu seperti itu? Kau meledekku, ya?!" tuding Naruto.

"Hahaa… Tidak, tidak. Hmm… maksudku, ya." Sakura kemudian tertawa geli.

"Hey! Hey! Kenapa kau malah menertawakanku?! Awas kau ya! Kemari kau!" seru Naruto bersiap mengejar Sakura. Suaranya agak meninggi. Melihat reaksi Naruto tersebut membuat Sakura berlari ke arah teras rumahnya tanpa menghentikan tawanya. Sampai di depan pintu rumahnya, Sakura berbalik, mengangkat tangannya sejajar dada dengan telapak tangan menghadap depan, mengisyaratkan agar Naruto berhenti mengejarnya.

"Sudah, sudah. Berhenti mengejarku." Naruto memelankan langkahnya. Berhenti satu langkah di depan Sakura.

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda." sambung Sakura.

"Aku juga bercanda."

"Kalau begitu… aku masuk."

"Ya, sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa." Dengan begitu, Sakura memasuki rumahnya dan Naruto berjalan menuju mobilnya untuk melaju pulang.

*Hebiman*

"Hinata?" Sakura yakin bahwa perempuan yang duduk di sofa kamarnya yang membelakangi posisi Sakura saat ini adalah sahabatnya, Hinata. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Hinata malam-malam begini di rumahnya? Setahu Sakura, hinata itu adalah anak rumahan. Ayahnya sangat protektif terhadapnya sehingga kemungkinan Hinata berada selain di rumahnya malam-malam begini adalah hampir 0%. Ya, setidaknya masih 'hampir'.

"Ah, Sakura?!" Hinata bangkit dan berbalik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura masih dalam keheranan.

"Tadi siang. Saat aku ketiduran di ruang baca, aku bermimpi. Bukan mimpi buruk, tapi aku tidak bisa tenang setelahnya. Seperti akan ada yang datang padaku. Aku mengikuti intuisiku untuk pergi ke rumahmu. Hmmm… bolehkah aku menginap satu malam di rumahmu?" Hinata bertanya ragu-ragu. Ia takut permohonannya ditolak. Tapi apa yang bisa membuat Sakura menolak untuk menolong sahabatnya. Lagi pula, Sakura bisa melihat kegelisahan Hinata dari sorot matanya. There's no way Hinata can give Sakura a lie.

to be continued

Kenapa Hinata merasa begitu? Apakah yang akan datang pada Hinata?

Mind to review? Sekalian koreksinya mungkin?


	6. Bloody Glass

HEBIMAN

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns the charas and I own this story

Warning: It's a SasuSaku story, AU, Typo(es), confusing plot (perhaps).

This is my second story about SasuSaku. Hope you'll like it. But, if you don't, please don't give me flame. Any polite review will be accepted with opened hands.

Enjoy! ^-^

Di luar, langit tak lagi biru dongker, tapi sinar keemasan dari pusat tata surya belum sempat menelusup masuk ke kamar bertema _classic palace_ itu. Ya, kamar Sakura. Sementara itu, sang pemilik ruangan privat itu sedang bersiap dengan sepatu larinya. Dengan setelan olahraga yang ia kenakan saat ini, Sakura bersiap untuk jogging.

_Jogging_ adalah jadwal mingguannya, setidaknya setelah menjadi sangat terkenal dan sibuk, biasanya ia akan _jogging_ di akhir pekan. Tapi di _weekday_ ini…? 'Aku harus olahraga. Apa yang aku pikirkan? Makan _beef steak_ dan _ham roll_? Menolak makan sayur? Aku pasti sudah gila. Bisa-bisa aku gemuk mendadak. Haaah~ semoga tidak begitu kelihatan.' Batinnya. Sesekali Sakura memegangi bagian lingkar perut dan pipinya.

Ah, tiba-tiba saja Sakura teringat Hinata. Rencananya ia iingin mengajak Hinata _jogging_ juga, tapi tiba-tiba ayah Hinata menjemputnya. Setelah dibujuk oleh ayahnya dan juga Sakura, Hinata akhirnya mau pulang ke rumahnya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Hinata, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu?

"_Tadi siang. Saat aku ketiduran di ruang baca, aku bermimpi. Bukan mimpi buruk, tapi aku tidak bisa tenang setelahnya. Seperti akan ada yang datang padaku. Lalu aku mengikuti intuisiku untuk pergi ke rumahmu. Hmmm… bolehkah aku meinginap satu malam di rumahmu?"_

'Akan ada yang datang? Apa maksudnya?' batin Sakura bertanya-tanya. Ia tahu, Hinata terlahir sebagai anak yang istimewa. Tidak mungkin ia hanya mengatakan omong kosong. Yaa… meski seringkali hal yang dikatakannya tidak masuk akal.

*Hebiman*

Ini sudah lap yang ke-4 Sakura mengelilingi arena lari di stadion itu. Sinar keemasan dari timur membagi area dalam stadion ke dalam dua, yaitu bagian yang terkena sinar matahari dan yang tertutupi bayangan dinding stadion itu sendiri. Perumahan tempat Sakura tinggal memang memiliki fasilitas presticious. Di dalam perumahan, terdapat komplek olahraga dimana terdapat arena olahraga yang lengkap: _fitness center_, stadion sepak bola, lapangan basket, baseball, volley, golf, kolam renang, dan atletik. Fasilitas yang memang dikhususkan untuk warga di perumahan itu dan memang tidak banyak yang memiliki rumah di perumahan itu. Beruntunglah Sakura. Ia bisa benar-benar lari pagi, bukan harus lari dari kejaran fans.

Memasuki lap ke-5, Sakura merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang sepertinya ia kenali siapa. Orang itu duduk di jajaran kursi pemain yang saat itu kosong karena memang sedang tidak ada pertandingan. Melewati orang itu, Sakura kemudian berhenti dan memutar balik. "Kiba? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" nada bicara Sakura terdengar agak _jutek_ meingingat bagaimana pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Kiba tempo hari.

"Apa tidak boleh?" tanya kiba _so'_ polos.

"…" Sakura menyipitkan mata waspada dan curiga.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku ke sini untuk minta maaf atas kelakuanku tempo hari. Mari kita berdamai." Kiba mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan. Tak kunjung berbalas, Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Sakura dalam. Agaknya ia sedikit menuntut.

"Oke, aku maafkan." Sakura membalas jabatan tangan itu sementara Kiba terlihat sangat puas. "Lalu, apa?" Sakura masih saja _jutek_.

"Sebagai perayaan hari pertemanan kita, aku iingin mengajakmu berkeliling di dunia Hebiman."

"Hey! Kapan aku bilang mau jadi temanmu?! Aku hanya memaafkanmu. Itu saja." Sakura tersulut.

"Ada yang iingin aku tunjukkan padamu." kini Kiba sudah menarik tangan Sakura menuju sebuah portal tak kasat mata di dinding stadion.

"Hey! Aku belum selesai _jogging_, tahu?!" seru Sakura lagi.

"Kau bisa melanjutkannya nanti." ujar Kiba santai sambil menarik tangan Sakura dan menatap lurus ke depan.

*Hebiman*

"Rumahmu?" tanya Sakura masih dengan raut wajah angkuh. Ia tidak iingin terlihat tidak konsisten atas sikap tidak sukanya pada Kiba.

"Duduklah." jawab Kiba setelah sedikit mengangguk.

"Apa Sasuke tahu kalau kau membawaku ke dunia hebiman saat ini?" Sakura bersedekap.

"Kenapa dia harus tahu?" balas Kiba remeh.

"Tentu saja dia harus tahu. Dia yang pertama kali membawaku ke dalam dunia ini. Dia juga yang telah mengubahku menjadi hebiman. Dengan kata lain, aku adalah tanggung jawabnya." jawab Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Kau mau bilang kalau kau ini seorang hebiman betina yang akan dinikahi Sasuke, bukan begitu?" arggh… cukup sudah. Kiba benar-benar membuat Sakura naik pitam. Sakura sudah sejak tadi menahan geram. Sekarang ia mulai memikirkan cara untuk memberi Kiba pelajaran. Perlukah ia menghajar Kiba sekarang dengan shannaro(?)nya? Atau haruskah ia menelepon Kakashi_-buchou_ untuk menyewa pengacara untuk menuntut Kiba atas perbuatan tidak menyenangkan dan atas keriput-keriput di wajah Sakura yang mungkin saja muncul setelah lama menahan geram? Dan sangking geramnya, Sakura hanya diam membalas perkataan Kiba. Diam dengan rahang mengeras dan mata tajam mendiskriminasi.

*Hebiman*

"_Tripod_nya sudah siap. Ada lagi?" seorang pemuda berusia ±15 tahun memasuki ruang tamu. Pintu utama rumah itu –jalur ia masuk tadi- ia biarkan terbuka. Ibu jari tangan kanannya ia arahkan ke luar pintu, menunjuk sebuah mobil Range Rover Evoque kombinasi warna putih merah yang terparkir di halaman depan rumah itu.

"Hm… ya, mungkin kau bisa bawa ini." jawab pemuda lainnya –yang terlihat lebih dewasa- menyerahkan dua buah _lens case_ di tangannya. Pemuda yang pertama menerimanya, berbalik untuk membawa barang tersebut ke bagasi mobil. Namun belum sampai seperempat perjalaan, ia berbalik lagi.

"Gaara-_sama_, tadi ada surat dari Sai-_sama_. Aku menaruhnya di atas meja telepon. Haruskah kubawa untuk kau baca?"

"Tidak perlu. Biar aku baca setelah kita pulang nanti." dengan itu, mereka berdua berjalan memasuki mobil.

*Hebiman*

Sudah lama keheningan yang Sakura ciptakan ini berlangsung. Berada dalam keheningan yang panjang membuat Sakura –akhirnya- bosan juga. Belum lagi rasa haus yang ia rasakan pasca _jogging_. Saat otaknya berpikir untuk meraih botol minum yang ia bawa dari rumah tadi, seketika itu ia teringat bahwa botol itu tertinggal di stadion. Melihat gelagat Sakura sejak tadi, membuat Kiba menyeringai misterius. Kiba yakin, rencananya setelah ini akan sukses dengan mudah.

"Kau tahu? Sepertinya aku mulai mengerti mengapa Sasuke memilihmu." ujar Kiba tiba-tiba.

"?" entah mengapa Sakura merasa bahwa ia akan diremehkan lagi. Itulah Kiba. Tukang meremehkan. Setidaknya itu image yang Sakura tangkap dari Kiba.

"Kau cantik, menawan, enerjik, -"

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sakura _to the point_.

"Keh. Apa kau tahu seberapa tinggi posisi putra mahkota itu?" Kiba sengaja menggantung kata-katanya. "Seorang pengeran –apalagi putra mahkota- harus mendapatkan pasangan yang se-level. Paling tidak berasal dari satu spesies yang sama. Seekor merpati tidak akan bisa menikah dengan rumput." dan Sakura pun sepertinya sudah tahu arah pembicaraan ini.

"Apa itu urusanmu?" jawab Sakura ketus.

"Hmph. Ketahuilah, Sakura. Aku sangat mendukung hubunganmu dengan Sasuke dan aku menyayangkan bahwa hubungan itu belum bisa terjadi karena kau belum seutuhnya menjadi hebiman." apa Kiba menantangnya?

"…" Sakura diam saja, entah _speechless_ atau tidak peduli. Lagipula, memangnya Sakura sendiri yang meinginginkan dirinya diubah menjadi hebiman dan menjadi pengantin sang putra mahkota hebiman? Tidak.

"Oh, jangan-jangan kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan Sasuke. Keh. Kasihan sekali Sasuke. Ia pikir kau benar-benar akan membantunya keluar dari masalah." Kiba bertingkah seolah ia benar kasihan dengan Sasuke. Raut wajahnya saat ini adalah gambaran antara sedih dan tak percaya. Sakura tak bisa membedakan apakah Kiba hanya _acting_ atau ia bersungguh-sungguh. Tapi kalau benar itu _acting_, berarti Kiba adalah _actor_ yang hebat.

Mencoba mengabaikan tentang _acting_/tidak-_acting_nya Kiba, Sakura jadi teringat dimana Sasuke menceritakan tentang keluarganya, lalu ketika Sasuke menjelaskan tentang ramalan itu. Air mukanya berubah sendu. Dan perubahan itu tidak luput dari perhatian Kiba.

"Aku sudah mengetahui masalahnya… dan aku bersedia membantu." jawab Sakura kemudian. Sorot matanya menyatakan bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kiba dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Tetap saja, kau tidak bisa bersatu dengannya." Kiba buang muka.

"?!"

"Kecuali…" Kiba melirik Sakura. "Jika kau bersedia menjadi hebiman seutuhnya."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan." Gotcha! Itu dia yang Kiba coba pancing.

"Aku tahu satu cara. Tapi… aku tidak yakin apa kau bisa melakukannya atau tidak." Mendengar itu, Sakura kembali melayangkan tatapan tajamnya. 'Meremehkan lagi.' batinnya. Sedangkan Kiba, melihat rekasi Sakura yang demikian, ia tersenyum (yang tampaknya terlihat) tulus. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan lain di rumah itu. Tak lama, ia kembali dengan membawa segelas –_wine glass_- _red wine_. _No no no_. Isi gelas memang berwarna merah, tapi bukan _red wine_. Dilihat dari guncangan cairan yang tercipta seiring langkah yang dibuat Kiba, cairan itu lebih kental dari _red wine_ (yang pernah Sakura lihat).

Sesampai Kiba di depan Sakura, ia menyerahkan gelas dalam genggamannya pada Sakura. "Minumlah." ujarnya.

"Apa ini, -" dan seketika itu, Kiba merasa tidak perlu menjawab. Sakura terlihat mengernyit mencium aroma dari isi gelas itu. 'Ini… darah!' batinnya. Pandangannya ia lempar kembali ke Kiba.

"Aku mengambilnya dari rumah sakit."

"…" Sakura tidak menjawab, tapi pandangan matanya seolah berkata 'Lalu apa?'

"Begini. Seorang hebiman, bahkan yang terlahir dari ayah dan ibu yang murni hebiman, bukanlah hebiman sejati sebelum ia meminum darah. Aku tahu kau belum berpengalaman dalam hal ini. Maka aku berbaik hati untuk mengambil darah di rumah sakit manusia dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas untukmu."

Sakura menggeleng-geleng kecil, tak percaya. "Aku tidak bisa." ujarnya seraya meletakkan gelas itu di meja di hadapannya. "Aku bukan kanibal." sambungnya lagi.

"Kau tidak kanibal, Sakura. Ini darah manusia, dan karena kau sudah berubah menjadi 'setengah' hebiman, maka…" Kiba sengaja menggantung kata-katanya. Ia yakin Sakura sudah paham. Ia menyodorkan kembali gelas itu sejajar di depan leher Sakura.

"Aku rasa Sasuke akan sangat tertolong." sambung Kiba lagi.

Mendengar nama Sasuke disebut, entah kenapa pertahanan Sakura melemah. Ia mulai menimbang-nimbang. Pandangannya bolak-balik berpindah pada Kiba dan gelas yang disodorkan padanya.

Setelah tak sampai satu menit, sakura mulai menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Lalu tangannya perlahan terangkat menggapai gelas itu. Ketika mulut gelas itu sudah berada kurang dari 5 cm di depan bibir Sakura, Sakura meneguk liurnya. Benar kata Kiba sebelumnya. Bahkan Sakura sendiri pun tidak yakin apakah ia bisa melakukan ini.

"Pikirkan lagi, Sakura. Sasuke sudah sangat menderita dalam hidupnya. Ia hanya butuh satu pertolongan dan itu kau." tambah Kiba mencoba untuk lebih meyakinkan Sakura.

Sakura menatap cairan dalam gelas itu dengan tatapan nanar. Kemudian ia menutup matanya perlahan dan meneguk cairan itu dengan cepat. Baru seteguk, ia berhenti. Rasa asing yang tak menyenangkan bermain-main di dalam rongga mulutnya. Sepertinya ia akan muntah. Tapi, entah kekuatan dari mana, Sakura malah kembali meneguk cairan itu cepat, kali ini tanpa jeda sampai tandas.

Prangg!

Gelas itu terjatuh dari genggaman Sakura. Pecah berkeping-keping di atas lantai yang sama dengan yang Sakura pijaki. Jangan tanyakan Kiba, karena ia sudah tak di sana lagi bersama Sakura.

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya melemah. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan dibantu kedua tangannya. Kakinya dengan gemetar melangkah mundur seolah mencoba menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya yang mulai oleng ke belakang. Matanya memaksa untuk menutup, tetapi Sakura terus melawan kehendak matanya sehingga kelopak matanya tampak berkedip untuk terus terjaga. Tak lama itu semua berlangsung, Sakura sudah benar-benar tak sadarkan diri. Ia tergeletak di lantai itu. Lantai yang penuh dengan pecahan kaca.

Tanda itu. Lambang ular dengan ornamen-ornamen yang mengeliliinginya. Lambang yang ada di pergelangan dalam tangan Sakura. Sekali lagi berubah menjadi lebih kompleks dengan tambahan satu lapis ornamen yang mengelilingi ornamen sebelumnya.

*Hebiman*

Gaara dan pemuda (yang berusia ±15) yang bersamanya tadi -yang ternyata adalah asisten pribadinya- baru saja tiba di sebuah mansion dengan halaman yang super luas. Ia disambut oleh pria bersetelan santai yang langsung menggiringnya memasuki kawasan tersebut.

"Selamat datang, Gaara-_san_. Ini Mr. Marco, _executive producer_ kami." Gaara dan Pria dewasa yang disebutkan sebagai Mr. Marco tadi berjabat tangan tak lupa disertai senyuman khas dari masing-masing mereka.

"Nice to meet you." ujar Mr. Marco.

"Nice to meet you, too." jawab Gaara.

"I heard many things about you and I'm glad to cooperate you."

"I'm honored"

"We're honored." koreksi Mr. Marco. Lalu Mr. Marco tertawa renyah sementara Gaara… setengah tertawa, setengah tersenyum. "I have to go. Have a nice shooting." sambung Mr. Marco sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Gaara dan berjalan pergi.

"Mari, saya antar ke _stand_ Anda." ujar orang yang memperkenalkannya pada Mr. Marco tadi, _guide_nya. Gaara pun mengikuti.

Ketika Gaara dan asistennya baru saja sampai di _stand_, asistennya langsung sibuk merapikan peralatan fotografi yang dibawanya lalu kembali ke mobil untuk mengambil sisanya. Sementara Gaara tak sengaja mendengar percakapan dua orang di samping _stand_nya.

"Di mana Sakura? Harusnya dia sudah datang saat ini."

"Aku minta maaf, Pak. Kakashi bilang, Sakura tidak ada di rumahnya. Bahkan keluarganya tidak tahu Sakura pergi ke mana. Saat ini Kakashi masih mencari Sakura."

"Kita tidak bisa mulai tanpa Sakura."

"Maaf, Pak."

"Ulur jadwal _shooting_nya!"

"Haii'…"

Kalau boleh Gaara menebak, itu tadi pasti percakapan sutradara dan salah seorang _crew_. Dan nama yang disebutkan tadi, Sakura, pasti adalah bintang utama dalam _shooting video clip_ ini. Sakura. Mendengar namanya saja, Gaara sudah tertarik. 'Mungkin ini akan menyenangkan.' batinnya.

"Gaara-_sama_. Apakah kau akan berkeliling lokasi sekarang?" tanya asistennya setelah menaruh barang bawaan terakhir ke stand. Sebagai seorang fotografer, Gaara memang biasa mengeksplorasi lokasi sebelum ia melakukan pemotretan atau dalam hal ini, _shooting video clip_.

"Aa." dengan jawaban sesingkat itu, Gaara mengambil kameranya dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Tak lupa diikuti oleh asistennya yang -kini terlihat dari nametag di kemejanya- bernama Shumaru.

*Hebiman*

Well, this is it. Chapter 6. A new conflict has come. Seems like I always create conflict, whereas I haven't fix up the other (well, that's true). I plan to make it a little complicated. Wish me luck!

And the story? Yupp, I need your comment. Give me some so I can make it better on the next. Thank you for reading and see you bye bye… *peace*


	7. Missing

HEBIMAN

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns the charas and I own this story

Warning: It's a SasuSaku story, AU, Typo(es), confusing plot (perhaps).

This is my second story about SasuSaku. Hope you'll like it. But, if you don't, please don't give me flame. Any polite review will be accepted with opened hands.

Enjoy! ^-^

"_Aku minta maaf, Pak. Kakashi bilang, Sakura tidak ada di rumahnya. Bahkan keluarganya tidak tahu Sakura pergi ke mana. Saat ini Kakashi masih mencari Sakura."_

"_Kita tidak bisa mulai tanpa Sakura."_

"_Maaf, Pak."_

"_Ulur jadwal shootingnya!"_

*Hebiman*

Sinx…

Kain baju yang melekat pada bagian dada Sasuke memancarkan setitik cahaya. Itu tak luput dari penglihatan Sasuke. Dengan mimik wajah yang –masih setia- datar. Sasuke merogoh benda yang ada di balik kain bajunya itu, sebuah kalung berliontin ular bermahkota. Bercahaya, lalu tidak lagi. Pandangannya berpindah dari liontin itu ke lain arah dengan sorot menerawang. Lalu perlahan tubuhnya menghilang bak butiran debu yang tertiup angin.

*Hebiman*

"Kau meninggalkannya?!" nada tak percaya terdengar di ruangan berdinding cokelat tua itu, yang dipajangi tembikar-tembikar di sepanjangnya.

"…" yang ditanya -Kiba- hanya mengeluarkan seringai tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Dia terlihat sibuk melihat-lihat tembikar, tangannya sesekali mengusap permukaan tembikar-tembikar itu.

"Ceh! Kejam sekali." sambung si penanya tadi –Rin. Kemudian Rin pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu tak acuh. Percakapannya dengan Kiba tadi hanyalah basa-basi. Kiba kebetulan bercerita tentang apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada gadis yang akan dinikahi Sasuke itu -yang katanya bernama Sakura- ketika Rin sedang sibuk melakukan finishing pada salah satu tembikar buatannya. Saat tembikar itu benar-benar selesai, maka ia menyudahi obrolan singkatnya dengan Kiba. Lagipula ia harus mengerjakan yang lainnya di ruang yang berbeda. Mengecek tembikar yang sudah selesai dibakar, mungkin.

*Hebiman*

Sasuke meletakkan tubuh ringkih itu di atas sebuah _king bed_. Wajah datar dan mata dingin itu menatap wajah sang empu tubuh ringkih dengan pancaran kekhawatiran.

"Sakura…" gumamnya menyebut nama sang empu tubuh ringkih itu. Ya, Sakura. Tangan Sasuke bergerak memutar tangan Sakura sesuai porosnya. Menilik lambang yang tergambar di sisi dalam pergelangan tangannya. Kemudian pandangan matanya kembali pada wajah Sakura sementara tangannya masih menggenggam tangan itu dengan ibu jarinya mengelus bagian di mana lambang itu tergambar.

*Hebiman*

Latar _video clip_ ini harusnya adalah sore hari. _Shooting_nya sendiri dijadwalkan sudah harus mulai sejak siang tadi. Apa boleh buat, ini sudah malam. Tak mungkin, kan, lagu yang liriknya menggambarkan langit senja ditampilkan dengan langit gelap khas malam hari secara visualnya?

Plakk!

Suara itu adalah suara setumpuk tipis map yang dibanting ke meja kaca. Pelakunya terlihat sangat stress dengan jemari yang memijit pelipisnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menolerir ini. Kita rugi besar." ujar pria stress itu.

"Aku mohon maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya, Mr. Marco. Ini di luar kendali." dengan tenang, Kakashi meminta maaf. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk menunjukkan penyesalan.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin menyalahkan Sakura Haruno atau pun kau, tapi ini tetap salah. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku memproduseri penyanyi Jepang dan bahkan aku tidak pernah mendapat masalah seperti ini selama karirku yang sudah memproduseri penyanyi-penyanyi dari berbagai Negara." nada suara Mr. Marco mungkin tidak meninggi, tapi urat geram di wajahnya terlihat sekali. Menghela nafas sebentar untuk menenangkan diri, Mr. Marco melanjutkan, "Begini saja, mari kita batalkan kontrak kerja sama kita sekarang juga." Mr. Marco mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah meja -yang menempatkan Mr. Marco dan Kakashi duduk berseberangan- menunjukkan bahwa ia serius.

"Ah! Aku mohon, Mr. Marco. Beri kami kesempatan satu kali lagi.-"

"Kalau aku beri kalian satu kesempatan lagi, kapan kita bisa memulai _shooting_ ini? Kapan pastinya Sakura Haruno akan ditemukan kembali? Bukankah saat ini kau belum menemukan titik terang? Aku ini cukup sibuk, Kakashi. Urusanku bukan hanya tentang _video clip_ ini. Paling tidak aku sudah harus kembali ke New York lusa siang." ujarnya lagi, kini menyandarkan tubuhnya.

*Hebiman*

Perasaan mual membuatnya terbangun. Bukan cara yang menyenangkan bangun dari pingsan, huh? Tapi itulah adanya. Kini, matanya menyisir seisi ruangan. Asing. Dan tak ada orang atau benda yang bisa memberinya petunjuk tentang di mana ia sekarang. Ah, kecuali rentetan jendela yang _gordyn_nya tertutup tidak sempurnaBiar dia flashback lagi. Tadi pagi, dia sedang jogging, dibawa Kiba ke dunia hebiman… Sekelebat memorinya melayang ke moment di mana Kiba membawa segelas cairan pekat berwarna merah. Seketika itu, ingatannya berputar semakin cepat. Ia ingat sekarang.

Dengan cepat ia bangkit dari _king bed_. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar itu dan melangkah keluar. Sejurus, ia terkejut. Itu Sasuke. Berdiri tak jauh dari pintu. Tanpa kata-kata, tanpa ekspresi.

"Haa'! S-Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Di mana ini? Apa ini rumahmu? Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?" yah, walaupun baru bangun dari pingsan, Sakura tetaplah Sakura. Cerewet dan penasaran.

"Kau sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik, Sakura. Beristirahatlah!" titah Sasuke seraya berjalan ke arah Sakura, bermaksud menekan Sakura untuk kembali berbaring. Sakura sendiri malah menyingkir ke samping dari jalan Sasuke, berjalan miring ke tempat Sasuke berdiri tadi. Hasilnya, mereka hanya bertukar tempat.

"Aa…aku… aku harus pergi sekarang." kata Sakura. Rasanya ia tak punya kekuatan untuk menolak. Bahkan ketika ia punya alasan untuk pergi pun –_shooting_- ia hanya beralasan tak ingin Sasuke khawatir padanya. Itu jujur. Ia tak sanggup melihat Sasuke terbebani. Terlebih, ia tahu masalah yang telah diderita Sasuke.

Dengan kalimat itu, Sakura menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke. Sasuke, yang ditinggalkan, tak bergeming. Arah pandangnya masih sama namun kini yang dipandang adalah kekosongan. Ekspresi wajahnya masih sama, tak berubah. Yang berubah hanyalah kepalan tangan yang kini mengeras.

Sudah beberapa detik lamanya –yang rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun- Sasuke masih berdiri di sana. Sebelumnya, tak ada yang bisa membuatnya mematung seperti ini. Tak pernah ada kecuali perasaan sesak di dadanya. Sesak sesesak-sesaknya.

Setelah sekian lama mematung. Kepala Sasuke tertunduk. Kemudian ia memutar tubuhnya untuk memasuki kamar. Belum genap satu langkah yang dibuatnya, sebuah suara menginterupsi, "Sasuke!" dan itu adalah suara Sakura. Tahu siapa yang memanggilnya, tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke segera berbalik.

"Setelah mengenalmu, banyak hal tak terduga yang aku alami." Sakura menaruh kedua tangannya yang saling menggenggam di depan dadanya. "Aku menjadi hebiman, sampai… aku tahu penderitaanmu…" wajah Sakura terlihat sendu. "Aku… akan membantumu, Sasuke. Aku berjanji. Tapi… aku mohon, beri aku waktu." Sakura memutuskan pandangannya pada wajah Sasuke, menunduk, kemudian berbalik. Dan kini, ia benar-benar menghilang.

*Hebiman*

Di dalam ruang tamu sebuah rumah bergaya victoria, seorang wanita berusia awal 40-an menangis tersedu-sedu dalam pelukan seorang pria –suaminya.

"Hiks… bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sakura? Hiks… hiks…" ujar Mebuki –nama wanita itu- di tengah isakannya.

"Sabarlah, _anata_. Kita akan segera menemukannya."

Cklek.

Pasangan suami-isteri itu menoleh ke arah pintu utama kediaman mereka. Pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok gadis yang mereka cari-cari seharian ini.

"Sakura?!" Mebuki berlari menghambur memeluk sang anak gadis. Sementara Sakura –sang gadis- membalas pelukan itu. Kepalanya ia benamkan di lekukan pundak ibunya. Tatapannya masih sendu seperti saat ia berbicara dengan Sasuke tadi. Masih terbawa perasaan, dan mungkin perasaan itu tidak akan bisa untuk tidak terbawa, karena… sudah melekat di hati Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Mebuki memeriksa bagian-bagian tubuh Sakura, memastika anaknya pulang dengan kondisi utuh. "Oh, aku sangat mencemaskanmu." kecemasan itu tergambar jelas di wajah Mebuki. Siapapun akan tahu bahwa ia benar-benar cemas tanpa Mebuki mengatakannya sendiri.

Mendengar penuturan ibunya –atau sebenarnya ia tak mendengarkan- Sakura hanya memasang wajah sendu yang sejak tadi ia bawa.

"Ceritakan apa yang terkadi padamu, nak!" titah ibunya.

"…" Sakura masih terdiam dengan wajah sendunya.

Melihat sikap anak gadisnya, atau bahkan dia mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Sakura –well, dia tidak akan mengerti- Kizashi mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Sudahlah, _anata_. Biarkan dia menenangkan dirinya. Sakura, mandi dan beristirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah." ujar lembut ayahnya dibalas anggukkan kecil. Sebelum beranjak ke pergi, Sakura menundukkan kepala lalu berojigi penuh. Sangat bukan Sakura. Tak pelak, ini membuat kedua orang tua itu bertambah cemas.

*Hebiman*

Kakashi mengandarkan punggung dan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa yang ia duduki. Jujur, ia lelah. Tapi ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sakura. "Pasti terjadi sesuatu pada anak itu." batinnya. Kalau begitu Kakashi tidak boleh berhenti mencari Sakura.

Aura optimis dan aura pesimis beradu memancar dari raga Kakashi. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berdiri sambil mengambil kunci mobil di atas meja di depannya dan pergi. "Aku akan mencarinya ke rumah temannya itu." batinnya lagi. yah, setidaknya satu nama sudah Kakashi kantongi –Hinata.

*Hebiman*

Mr. Marco keluar dari ruangan di mana ia dan beberapa orang penting yang terlibat dalam _shooting video clip_ ini –termasuk Kakashi- berbicara. Ia melewati _stand_ pengarah fotografi yang di dalamnya masih terdapat Gaara dan asistennya -Shumaru. Melintasnya _executive producer_ itu tidak luput dari penglihatan Gaara. Dengan sigap, Gaara mengejar Mr. Marco dan menyejajarkan langkahnya.

"Excuse me, Mr. Marco. Could I talk to you?" tanya Gaara.

"Aa! Gaara. Kebetulan sekali aku bertemu denganmu. Aku juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Begini. Aku minta maaf sebelumnya, tapi kita tidak bisa melanjutkan _shooting_ ini. Kau sudah dengar masalahnya, bukan? Jadi, yaa… kemasi saja barang-barangmu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

"Uhm, itulah yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, Mr. Marco. Aku juga minta maaf sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak berpikir untuk membatalkan _shooting_ ini sepertimu. Ya, mungkin kau memang terlalu sibuk untuk urusan ini. Tapi, kau tahu kan, kejadian di luar kendali seperti ini sudah merupaka resiko dari pekerjaan yang kita tekuni ini. Aku hanya ingin agar kau tidak membatalkan _shooting_ ini. Aku pantang tidak menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

"Kami sudah membicarakan ini di dalam. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Kau tidak perlu lagi mengatakan hal-hal mengenai _shooting_-harus-tetap-dilanjutkan atau semacamnya." Ujar Mr. Marco. Nampaknya ia mulai jengah.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menawarkan solusi lain padamu?" kalimat yang berasal dari mulut Gaara itu membuat kedua alis Mr. Marco bertaut. Kalau di animasi, mungkin sudah ada tanda tanya besar yang menggantung di atas kepalanya.

"Kau adalah _executive producer_. Dana dan pembiayaan ada di tanganmu. Sebenarnya hanya itu peranmu. Kau tidak perlu mengawasi _shooting_ ini dari awal hingga selesai, bukan? Kau melakukan pengawasan penuh hanya karena _image_mu selama ini yang merupakan _executive produser_ yang berdedikasi tinggi. Bagaimana kalau aku yang mengambil tugasmu untuk mengawasi jalannya _shooting_ ini? Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Setiap proses akan aku laporkan padamu. Kalau perlu aku dokumentasikan sedetail-detailnya. Kau tetap bisa pergi ke luar negeri untuk urusan lain, pekerjaanmu di sini beres, dan yang paling penting, kau tidak perlu khawatir _image_mu akan luntur di mata dunia."

"Ide yang bagus, nak. Tapi itu tidak akan merubah keputusanku." ujar Mr. Marco angkuh. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan Gaara, melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju mobil.

"Aku akan tetap melanjutkan _shooting_." ujar Gaara sedikit berteriak agar Mr. Marco yang mulai menjauh bisa mendengarnya.

Mr. Marco berhenti berjalan dan berbalik, "Tanpa dana dariku? Silahkan saja. Itu tidak akan berhasil. " Mr. Marco tidak peduli.

"Bagaimana kalau kami berhasil?" pertanyaan Gaara terdengar menantang.

"…" diam sejenak, Mr. Marco tampak memutar otak. "Kalau kalian berhasil menyelesaikan _shooting _ini dengan Sakura Haruno tetap sebagai bintang utamanya sebelum tanggal 21 juli ini, aku akan memberikan uang sebesar dana yang dikeluarkan untuk _shooting_ ini kepada masing-masing kalian yang terlibat." penawaran yang menggiurkan. Tapi Mr. Marco yakin _shooting_ ini tidak akan selesai sesuai _deadline_. Kalaupun mereka berhasil menyelesaikannya, hasilnya tidak akan sebagus jika ia turun tangan. Lagi pula, Sakura Haruno kan belum ditemukan.

"Aku terima." jawab Gaara dengan yakin. Wajahnya mempertontonkan sebuah seringai.

"Satu lagi." Mr. Marco melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku ingi tahu kenapa kau begitu memperjuangkan _shooting_ ini. Ini bukan tentang karirmu kan? _Video clip_ ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan karirmu yang cemerlang. Jadi, apa kau punya hubungan khusus dengan Sakura Haruno?" tanyanya menyelidik.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan? Aku pantang tidak menyelesaikan pekerjaanku." dan seringai itu makin terkembang.

*Hebiman*

Iringan piano bertempo lambat dari lagu "No Regret Life" menjadi latar suara suasana yang hening ini.

Layar yang terbagi dua menampilkan dua orang berbeda gender. Di sisi kanan, ada seorang pria muda yang berdiam di kegelapan ruangan. Sinar bulan yang remang sedikit menerangi ruangan itu. Ia terduduk di atas _king bed_nya. Pria itu Sasuke. Di sisi kiri adalah Sakura Haruno. Gadis yang sebagian surai merah mudanya menutupi sisi-sisi wajahnya dan sebagian lagi kini menghalangi orang untuk melihat mata sendunya. Gadis yang hari ini mengalami kejadian luar biasa. Dia duduk memeluk lututnya di kusen jendela kamarnya yang memang di_design_ untuk bisa diduduki.

"_Aku tak bisa membiarkannya pergi dari hidupku karena aku yang menariknya ke dalam lingkaran ini_." inner Sasuke berbicara. Ia memikirkan bagaimana Sakura membuatnya nyaman sekaligus memikirkan apa yang disebut Sai dengan persembahan. Apa ini rasanya kasihan? Tidak, Sasuke yakin ini lebih dari itu. Lalu apa?

"_Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku ingin menariknya dari penderitaan tapi… tapi… aku tidak bisa… Ibu… tolong aku… hiks._" perang batin Sakura lebih hebat lagi. setetes air matanya jatuh ke lututnya. Perasaan apa ini yang mencekiknya? Apa ini rasanya penyesalan karena tidak bisa membantu orang? Bukan, pasti bukan. Sakura pernah menyesal tidak bisa membantu salah seorang temannya, dan rasanya tidak seperti saat ini. Yang ini sakit, sesak. Lalu apa?

Kedua orang dalam layar yang terbelah itu terlihat sendu, galau, muram dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Begitu pelik persoalan yang mereka hadapi. Begitu ingin mereka lari, begitu tak bisa mereka melakukannya. Mereka terlalu tidak egois. Itu masalahnya.

"_Aku… mencintainya_." dan akhirnya pengakuan itu datang dari masing-masing hati mereka.

Di layar yang terbelah itu, kedua orang itu saling membelakangi. Sampai sudut pandang berputar, mereka saling berhadapan, kemudian menengadahkan kepala, melihat langit.

*Hebiman*

"Kakashi-_buchou_? Ah! Masuklah." Dengan begitu, Kakashi memasuki rumah minka tersebut –kediaman Hyuuga. Setelah mempersilahkan Kakashi duduk di atas tatami dan mereka berdua sudah benar-benar duduk di atasnya, mereka mulai berbicara.

"Ada apa Kakashi-_buchou_? Sepertinya bukan kabar baik." Hinata memulai pembicaraan tersebut.

"Kau benar. Ini kabar buruk. Sakura… dia menghilang. Apa kau tahu keberadaannya sekarang?"

Wajah terkejut terpampang di wajah Hinata. "Tidak, Kakashi-_buchou_. Aku tidak tahu di mana dia."

"Apa Sakura pernah bilang padamu dia ingin pergi ke mana?"

"Hmmm… tadi pagi aku masih bersamanya. Saat itu…"

Flashback on

"_Ohayou_, Hinata." Sakura dengan setelan olahraga sedang mengoleskan selai pada rotinya ketika Hinata turun menghampirinya di ruang makan.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura." balas Hinata.

"Selai _strawberry_ atau kacang?"

"Selai kacang saja."

"Okay."

"Ke mana yang lain?" tanya Hinata. Sejak tadi ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan orang tua Sakura serta Sasori-_chan_.

"Mereka pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Katanya, Chiyo _baa-san_ masuk rumah sakit lagi."

"Aku turut prihatin."

"Mm." angguk Sakura.

"Hinata, setelah ini aku ingin _jo_-" perkataannya terputus.

Ding dong… Bel rumah itu berbunyi, tanda ada tamu yang ingin berkunjung.

"Biar aku saja." ujar Hinata yang langsung beranjak ke arah pintu utama kediaman Haruno tersebut. Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang.

Hinata membuka pintu itu dan di baliknya, ia menemukan seorang pemuda tampan berambut _blonde_ jabrik dan berkulit _tan_. Her face is turning red.

"Ah, Naruto, masuklah!" ujar Sakura dari balik tubuh Hinata.

"Err…" dengan senyum canggung, Naruto melirik Sakura dan Hinata bergantian. Kakinya tak beranjak masuk seperti yang diperintahkan Sakura. Yang membuatnya tidak lekas masuk adalah tubuh Hinata yang mematung di tengah-tengah rongga pintu ditambah tatapan Hinata yang melihat Naruto bak malaikat. Mata membulat, mulut terbuka, dan seluruh wajah dan daun telinganya memerah.

"Jadi ini, yang akan datang padaku?" batin Hinata di tengah keterpakuannya –atau keterpanahannya.

"Oh, iya. Ini Hinata, sahabatku. Hinata, ini Naruto. Kau pasti sudah tahu, kan? Dia vokalis band Big Boys itu."

"Hi, Hinata!" sapa Naruto hangat. Tangannya melayangkan jabatan tangan.

"S-salam kenal, Naruto-san." jawab Hinata kaku. Bukannya membalas jabatan tangan Naruto, ia malah ber_ojigi_ dalam.

"S-salam kenal juga." Naruto terlihat kikuk juga menghadapi gadis aneh seperti Hinata. Ya, kesan pertama yang Naruto dapat dari Hinata adalah 'aneh'.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sekarang ayo masuk. Kita ngobrol di dalam. Kebetulan kami baru akan sarapan." ujar Sakura. Sakura bukannya tidak menyadari perubahan sikap Hinata. Ia yakin, Hinata sedang mengalami yang namanya cinta-pada-pandangan-pertama.

Belum sempat mereka beranjak, sebuah mobil Cadillac XTS terparkir di depan kediaman Haruno menarik perhatian mereka bertiga. Sakura dan Hinata saling melempar tatapan. Mereka sudah tahu. That's Hinata's father coming.

Seorang pria dewasa berpakaian kimono –yang diketahui adalah ayah Hinata- keluar dari mobil itu. Tatapannya lurus ke depan dan minim ekspresi. Ketika ia tiba di teras kediaman Haruno, Sakura dan Hinata ber_ojigi_ bersamaan, yang lalu diikuti Naruto. Setelah membalas _ojigi _anak-anak muda itu dengan _ojigi_ juga, Hiashi –nama ayah Hinata- mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku ke sini untuk menjemputmu." ujar Hiashi.

"A-ayah…" Hinata agaknya masih ingin berada di rumah Sakura. Apalagi seseorang yang menurutnya adalah apa-yang akan-datang-padanya ada di sini.

"Terima kasih sudah membiarkan Hinata menginap di sini, Sakura. Hinata pasti merepotkanmu."

"Sama sekali tidak, ji-sama. Hinata anak yang baik." ujar Sakura sedikit bercanda.

Hinata sepertinya tidak mendengar baik-baik candaan Sakura. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah begitu saja. Sakura mengikuti Hinata yang ternyata memasuki kamarnya.

"Aku belum ingin pergi dari sini, Sakura. Aku mohon."

"Hinata… huuuft… kau boleh saja menginap di sini selama yang kau mau. Tapi ini ayahmu yang memintamu untuk pulang."

"…" Hinata melayangkan pandangan memohon.

"Hinata." nada suara Sakura sedikit memperingati.

"Baiklah." tak susah membujuk Hinata karena pada dasarnya Hinata adalah anak yang penurut.

"Maafkan aku, ya." dibalas anggukkan oleh Hinata, Sakura tersenyum lembut.

Setelah Hinata bersiap untuk pulang, Sakura mengantarnya sampai ke gerbang. Kemudian setelah Hinata dan ayahnya masuk ke dalam mobil dan mobil tersebut melaju, Sakura kembali memasuki rumahnya, ke ruang tamu. Di sana, masih ada Naruto yang menunggu.

Flashback off

"Saat aku meninggalkan Sakura, di sana masih ada Naruto."

"Naruto?!" alis Kakashi terangkat. Ia ingin meyakinkan ucapan Hinata tadi. Ya, kalau begitu, setelah ini ia akan menemui Naruto.

*Hebiman*

Hai, hai, hai… this is Processing Data speaking… I've tried to make this a lil' bit longer. Am I success? Hope so. Maaf kalau di sini sasusaku _scene_nya kurang. Supaya ketegangannya naik turun dan g flat gitu deh maksudnya. Oiya_, back sound_ adegan sasusaku yang aku maksud adalah No Regret Life by Nakushita Kotoba yang hanya dimainkan dengan piano dan temponya _slow_. Dan yah, bagaimanapun aku masih mengharapkan komentar kalian para readers. Pasti masih banyak kekurangannya ya. Review, please. *senyum manis semanis-manisnya sampe eneg*


End file.
